Si tengo que decidir me quedo contigo
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Sasuke descubrirá que tener una relación con el padre de su amigo no será tan fácil, ni tan agradable como suponía. ··· MinaSasu · ItaMina · NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto había entrado por la puerta muy sobresaltado,como si su vida dependiese de lo rápido que llegaba a casa. Minato su padre, le esperaba en la cocina con la comida ya a punto para comer.

– Hey Naruto. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? .- Cuando vio el rostro de su hijo de pronto su sonrisa se borro de golpe. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

– ¿Te creías que no me iba a enterar , eh? ¿Acaso te crees que soy idiota? .-Cada palabra de su boca sonaba mas dura y con rabia – Me das asco...

Minato que ya sospechaba por donde iban los tiros , simplemente suspiro.

– Eres mi hijo, por supuesto que no creo que seas idiota.

– ¿Entonces cuando tenias pensado decírmelo?

– Cuando fuese el momento apropiado. Es algo delicado y difícil para mi.

– ¿Difícil? ¿Difícil? Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es difícil -Apretada sus puños con fuerza -He tenido que aguantar las burlas de muchos compañeros y yo sin tener ni puta idea hasta que me lo han dicho.

Minato intentó acercarse a Narutto pero este retrocedió

– Lo siento y créeme que yo no quería que las cosas fuesen de este modo...

– ¡Y encima con Sasuke,! ¿Pero como se te ocurre? ¡Dios! -Propino un puñetazo contra la mesa y se fue por donde había venido, dando un gran portazo al salir.

Minato se quedo pensativo y sacándose el móvil de su pantalón marco el numero de teléfono del Uchiha.

La voz ronca de Sasuke no tardo mucho en oírse por el auricular.

– Dime.

– Necesito que vengas -Alegó

– ¿Qué? ¿Con Naruto por allí? Ni de coña...

– No, no. Naruto no esta. Precisamente de ese tema necesitamos hablar Pero no por teléfono.

– Bueno...Ya le inventare algo a mi hermano. Hasta ahora.

Después de unos 20 minutos el timbre sonó y Minato fue directo a abrir.

La cara con la que le recibió Minato no era la que el Uchiha esperaba. Pero no dijo nada, prefirió guardar silencio.

– Lo sabe -Soltó sin mas, sabiendo que Sasuke lo entendería a la primera.

– ¿Y eso? -Minato le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole de pasar a la sala.

– Ha comentado algo de la Universidad. No lo sé ¿Rumores? -Dudo sin saberlo muy bien.

– Joder...Por si no era difícil de por si la situación. Ahora cada vez se vuelve mas insoportable -Negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Es culpa mía? -Cogió a Sasuke del brazo y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos -Mírame . ¿Es culpa mía?

– Yo no he dicho eso -Se defendió .

Cuando miraba a Minato por alguna extraña razón sus fuerzas y firmeza, tan características en el clan Uchihca se iban al infierno. Simplemente con su mirada azul todo su ser flaqueaba y le costaba horrores mantenerse duro.

– De lo único que me considero culpable es de que me gustes tanto y aunque sepa que quizás es un error o algo que nunca debió pasar...No puedo dejar de hacerlo...-Hizo ademán de besarle pero Sasuke retiro el rostro.

– A veces pienso en ello y... -Su mirada se quedo fija en el suelo -Se me hace duro a mi también.

– ¿Que quieres decir? -Replicó algo confuso ante la actitud de Sasuke.

Sasuke de por si era un ser frio y distante pero desde que ambos cogieron confianza y habían compartido ciertos momentos, se podía decir que se había vuelto un poco dulce. Por eso para Minato era molesto tener que volver a lidiar con el Sasuke frio de siempre.

Viendo que Sasuke se mantenía callado decidió proseguir.

– ¿Estas tratando de decirme algo? ¿Como que sería mejor dejar de vernos porque Naruto sabe lo nuestro y es problemático? Porque si es así déjame decirte que eres un cobarde.

De pronto los ojos del Uchiha volvieron a posarse en los azulados.

– Sé que tienes miedo por tu hermano y quizás te importe el que dirán pero ….a mi me da igual -Finalizo tomando asiento en uno de los espaciosos sofás que residían en la sala de estar -Y sé que Naruto y tú siempre os habéis llevado bien a pesar de vuestras diferencias y ahora va a costar su tiempo que él lo acepte, pero tienes que saber ante-ponerte a todo eso y decidir que es lo más importante para ti. Y si decides que no soy yo. Adelante, lo voy a aceptar.

Después de un par de interminables segundos de silencio Sasuke imitó a Minato tomando asiento al lado de él.

– No podría dejar de pensar en ti -Los ojos de Minato se abrieron un tanto sorprendido -De hecho lo hago constantemente -En su interior Sasuke sabia que estaba siendo un poco débil pero no importaba si de Minato se trataba.

En un impulso inconsciente Minato abrazo al pelinegro con la respiración algo agitada.

– Por un momento me habías asustado. No quiero perderte...Después de lo que me costo convencerte y me costo convencerme a mi mismo. Sigo pensando que es una locura …

El teléfono del Uchiha sonó y este viendo que era el numero de su hermano simplemente se levantó.

– Tengo que irme.

– Vale lo entiendo -Comentó un tanto triste -¿Cuando volveremos a vernos?

– No lo sé. Tengo varios trabajos de la Universidad y cada vez se me hace más difícil ponerle excusas a mi hermano – Suspiro.

– Lo supongo. Conozco bien a Itachi y... -Dejó un momento las palabras al aire y prosiguió- Es raro que no se haya dado cuenta.

– Si se entera me mata – Dijo tajante a lo que Minato sonrió -¿ Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Minato que seguía sentado en el sofa se levantó y sin perder su sonrisa le puso la mano en el hombro.

– Al que mataría sería a mi, por pervertir a su querido hermanito menor -Sasuke un tanto avergonzado desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

– Por favor...

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no es cierto? -Le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a encararle -¿Por qué antes no has dejado que te besase? -Cambió de tema radicalmente y es que si tenia que ser completamente sincero le molestaba y mucho cuando Sasuke volvía a su faceta fría , muchísimo más si eso hacia que le rechazase.

– No era el momento – Dijo Sasuke sin más.

Estaba incómodo. Sí, lo estaba. Minato era tan atento, amable y comprensivo que cuando cambiaba de parecer le hacia enfrentarse contra su propio carácter. Quería marcharse pero sabía que Minato no le dejaría así como así.

– Últimamente me evitas -No dejaba de mirar firmemente los ojos negros de quien tenia delante -Y no se porque. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te hecho algo?

– No -Fue la seca respuesta de su contrincante. Al ver que la expresión del rubio se volvía un tanto áspera, Sasuke quiso arreglarlo – No se, estoy estrenado. Es un constante estrés, la Uni, los exámenes, mi hermano.

– Vale... -Minato corto el contacto que había tenido con Sasuke y este respiro un tanto aliviado pero a la vez confuso -Márchate, no hagas que se preocupe.

El chico de cabellos negros le miró una vez más y salió por la puerta.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba al llega a su casa no paso nada fuera de lo normal Itachi estaba descansado en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Cuando entró le saludo y siguió embobado mirando la pantalla.

Sasuke rápidamente subió hasta su habitación. Después de encender el ordenador y ponerse a revisar su correo y sus redes sociales, se tiró encima de la cama abatido.

Sabia que sería un problema, que le traería más de un dolor de cabeza, pero todo había surgido sin pensarlo. Al principio eran simples visitas a casa de Naruto, ya que ellos dos habían consolidado su amistad y no pocas eran las veces que se quedaba a comer o dormir en su casa. Luego pasaron a los repasos por las tardes, en las que Minato les ayudaba con algunas materias que se les resistan. Algunas veces Naruto tenía entrenamiento con en el equipo de fútbol , equipo en el que Sasuke nunca había querido participar, eso provoco que ciertas tardes solo Sasuke acudiera al repaso.

Pero no fue hasta pasados dos meses , una tarde como cualquier otra hizo cambiarlo todo.

 **· Flashback ·**

– Si lo que no entiendes es esta parte te la puedo volver a explicar. -Minato le estaba ayudando mucho con las matemáticas. Materia que a Sasuke , a pesar de ser muy bueno con casi toas las asignaturas, se le resistía - ¿Lo ves? Solo tienes que dividir los dos números entre si. Inténtalo, voy a por una coca -cola.

Al volver trajo dos vasos y dos coca-colas que dejó encima de la mesa.

– Vamos, descansa un poco . Llevamos ya toda la tarde con esto y tan importante es descansar como estudiar. Toma -Le tendió la coca – cola.

– Gracias. La verdad si no fuese porque tú nos ayudas. Maruto y yo estaríamos perdidos.

– Hey, lo hago con mucho gusto. ¿Por cierto como está Itachi? -Se interesó.

– Bien, él también intenta ayudarme siempre que puede pero prefiero venir aquí – Soltó sin reparar en lo que decía. Sin saber que esa frase sería el desencadenante de todo lo que estaba por venir.

Minato abrió sus ojos un tanto desprevenido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Wow, si eso ha sido un cumplido por tu parte, me alagas.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado sin saber muy bien que decir.

– No pasa nada, me alegra saber que te sientes agusto conmigo. Porque a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Y tengo que decir que las tardes se me pasan volando cuando estás tú aquí. Me haces sentirme útil, siento que soy necesario para alguien, cosa que hacia mucho que había perdido, y eso realmente ha hecho que cada vez que te vas, no pare de pensar en la próxima vez que tengas que venir.. – Al ver que Sasuke mantenía su silencio Minato intentó quitarle importancia – Pero bueno estoy un poco loco yo...

– Yo...Yo también... -Mustió en apenas dos palabras audibles.

– ¿Hm...?

Un breve silencio inundó la sala. ¿Qué había sido aquello? De pronto Sasuke pareció volver a la realidad y se percató de que estaba a punto de flaquear. De que por supuesto que le encantaba ir a casa de Minato y pasar las tardes con él, especialmente si no estaba Naruto, ya que podía disfrutar él solo de su compañía, sin las molestas interrupciones de Naruto pero...¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? ¿Le iba a confesar que desde hacia un tiempo ya no solo eran ganas de ir a su casa para estudiar sino para verle? ¿ Iba a decir que su presencia, aunque tuviese que ser entre libros era lo mejor que le pasaba y deseaba? ¿Pero desde cuando había ocurrido aquello? Si echaba la vista atrás no podía recordarlo, ya que pronto se había acostumbrado y sentido a gusto con Minato.

Por un instante Minato se paró en seco. ¿En serio estaba pensando en siquiera mirarle con otros ojos? ¿En que estaba pensando para hacerlo? Ya se había percatado que desde hacía un tiempo algo había cambiado. Ya no solo eran simples estudios con el amigo de su hijo. Ya no eran simples tardes agradables charlando y enseñándole. Era un refrenable deseo por ese chico que aunque le doblaba la edad, tenía claro que se había convertido en algo diferente.

– ¿A qué hora vuelve Naruto? -Preguntó tratando de retomar el sentido y evitar el molesto enfrentamiento con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– A las 7. Son las 6 y media. En media hora, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres irte ya?

– Debería irme.

Minato dio un gran trago a la bebida y a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de como se lo tomaría Sasuke decidió soltarle lo que tenia en mente.

– Mañana mi hijo tiene partido. Es sábado. Voy a quedarme solo y aburrido todo el día, si quieres puedes venir un rato. No para estudiar claro, creo que de eso ya hemos tenido suficiente los dos. Pero no se...en el momento que quieras me llamas y ….

– Bueno, quizás. -Un tanto sobrecogido por la situación se apuro a recoger sus pertenencias y salir tan pronto como pudiese -Sí, quizás. Debo irme.

– Vale. Cuídate.

A pesar de saber que había sido un tanto precipitado , Minato no sintió ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por lo dicho, al contrario. Se sintió aliviado de haberle podido decir lo que quería.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió tranquilo. Naruto había salido a su partido alegando que no vendría hasta el domingo ya que luego todos los del equipo pasarían el día juntos y saldrían de fiesta por la noche. Por lo tanto para Minato era un día un tanto aburrido y sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde pasadas y después de haber hecho todas las tareas pendientes de la casa salió a la terraza y la imagen de Sasuke cruzó su mente. Seguramente se había sentido mal por lo que le había dicho y no tenia ni intención de presentarse en su casa más. Quizás se había pasado de listo. ¿ Pero como se le había ocurrido ser tan lanzado?

El timbre de la puerta sonó haciéndole reaccionar.

– Sasuke...Hey, pasa – Quizás después de todo no había sido tan mala idea. -Al final has decidido venir. Me alegro.

– Sí, ya ves no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

– Bueno pasa -Cerro la puerta tras de si invitándole dentro -No estaba seguro si lo que te dije ayer te había parecido mal o...

– Que va. Lo que pasa es que...Supongo que tengo que decírtelo...


	2. Chapter 2

– ¿Decirme el qué? ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? -Un tanto extrañado y preocupado también puso toda la atención en lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle.

– A mi hermano no le parece bien que siga viniendo a estudiar a tu casa – Antes de que Minato pudiese replicar nada Sasuke insistió – Ya lo sé es realmente estúpido peo... No lo sé, ya sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quién se lo saque.

– Entiendo... -Minato suspiro - ¿Entonces se acabó? - Preguntó dejando aturdido al pelinegro.

– ¿Acabarse? Yo seguiré viniendo algunas veces. Mi hermano no puede controlarme cuando le plazca,. A pesar de que vivo en su casa e intenta controlarme todo lo que puede. Ya no soy un crio.

– Lo sé Sasuke... -Estaba tan afligido tratando de asimilarlo que de pronto soltó algo que nunca pensó decir – Itachi es un idiota. Ya eres todo un hombre, es una pena que todavía no se haya dado cuenta.

Sasuke hecho a un lado un par de los mechones negros que caían por sobre su frente y le miro fijamente.

– Muy poca gente se ha dado cuenta -Añadió sin dejar de mirarle.

Tan solo un par de pasos le separaban del chico moreno, los cuales acorto suavemente.

– Yo sí... -Con un dedo toqueteo en apenas un roce la comisura de sus labios para después bajar un poco su cabeza poniéndola a su altura y besarle.

El beso fue suave y apenas duro unos segundos. Minato no estaba seguro de como iba a reaccionar por eso se separo con la misma delicadeza que se había juntado dejando al descubierto los rojos labios del Uchiha.

– Ahora ya lo sabes... -Dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio -No estoy muy seguro si es de tu agrado, ni siquiera se si alguna vez habías considerado...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que ahora fueron los labios de Sasuke quienes presionaban los suyos, pero esta vez con dureza, fundiéndose en un beso fugaz pero apasionado. Al separarse Minato aún seguía estático, sin poder creérselo.

 **· Fin Flashback ·**

Sasuke seguía acostado en su cama, sumido en sus pensamientos , sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel beso. Aquel beso que fue no solo su primer beso, sino el beso con la persona que por primera vez en su vida le había hecho perder la cabeza. Que aún seguía haciéndolo.

La puerta se entreabrió dejando ver la figura de Itachi.

– ¿Vas a comer algo?

– Supongo que sí -Mustió viendo como su hermano se sentaba en una esquina de la cama.

– ¿Estuviste en su casa? -Sasuke supo perfectamente a lo que se refería y sí odiaba ese tipo de interrogatorios.

– Sí -Contesto sincero ya que sabia que mentirle no era una buena salida -¿Por?

– ¿Qué te traes con él?

– ¿Como que qué me traigo con él? ¿De que estás hablando? -Refunfuño ya asqueado de que Itachi siempre tuviese que meter las narices donde no le importase -Voy a veces a su casa. Punto.

– ¿Y te acuestas con él? -Esa pregunta definitivamente no se la esperaba y la mueca de Sasuke lo reflejo. No contesto a lo que Itachi impaciente volvió a hablar –No me mires con esa cara de no saber de lo que hablo. Quizás te creas que vivo en otro mundo y no me entero de nada porque me paso casi todo el día en casa, pero créeme, te conozco tan bien como a mi mismo.

– No sabes nada...

– ¿Ah no? También conozco a Minato y sé de que palo va. ¿Por qué te crees que insistí tanto en que no fueses más a aquellas clases ? ¿Por gusto? Lo hice porque me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te pase nada.

– Ya no soy un crio joder –Contestó borde y molesto , harto de que siempre lo tratase como si fuese alguien pequeño a quién había que proteger.

– Sé que nunca llegarás a comprender la función de un hermano mayor, pero siento el deber de estar siempre atento a ti y Minato no es la persona adecuada para ti .

– ¡Que sabrás tú! -Se levantó de la cama de un salto dispuesto a irse pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Itachi se levanto también y le cogió del brazo.

– -Estuve con él

Sasuke se quedo petrificado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Itachi le soltó y Sasuke aún sin acabar de asimilar lo dicho y con un semblante descolocado, salió como un rayo de la habitación y de la casa dando portazos y dejando a un Itachi pensativo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

El pelinegro ya llevaba deambulando varios minutos por la calle sin saber hacia donde ir, y ya con su rosto empapado en lagrimas maldiciendo su mala suerte. Sus pasos le llevaron a la casa de Minato que no estaba muy lejos de la suya.

Cuando Minato abrió y se encontró con semejante cara no pudo otra que cogerle de la nuca y empujarle hacia él.

– ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Sasuke... -Le llamaba pero el aludido no respondía. Seguía sollozando, esta vez dejando empapada la camisa que traía puesta Minato.

– Como has podido...Cabrón...Como pudiste...Eres un bastardo... -Gruño apretando los nudillos.

Minato le agarró y le empujo dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

– ¿Me puedes explicar de qué estas hablando?

– Me has estado engañando todo este tempo. Estuviste con Itachi.

El rostro de Minato no cambió. No mostró ningún tipo de sorpresa ante lo dicho.

– Algún día tenias que enterarte... Ahora entiendo porque estas así...

Decidió respetar las distancias ya que Sasuke estaba muy alterado.

– ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Nunca, verdad? Eres un cerdo...

– Oye ya vale -Soltó alzando su voz -Sé que estás mal y alterado pero no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto Sasuke. Me duele horrores verte así y siento que hayas tenido que enterrarte por él y no por mi, pero no me vi con fuerzas de contártelo.

– Tú no sientes una mierda... -Sus brazos temblaban de pura ira y sus ojos aun mojados de tanto llorar se habían vuelto desafiantes -Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo. Como mi hermano paso de ti, pensaste que ibas a conquistar a su hermano menor. ¿Qué pasa que no pudiste olvidarle? ¿Te recuerdo a él?

– Nada de eso -Fue hacia Sasuke pero este retrocedió -¿Itachi te ha dicho todo esto?

– Cada vez que me besabas pensabas en mi hermano, ¿Eh?

Tomando desprevenido a Sasuke y sin que este pudiese hacer nada lo acorralo hasta la pared y se interpuso delante de él, evitando que pudiese escapar por ningún lado.

– ¿Eso crees? -Se acerco más hacia él haciendo que hasta sus narices se rozasen y sus alientos se intercambiasen. Ambos muy agitados. -¿En serio? Repitelo... -Dejo que Sasuke hablase pero este no dijo nada -Hazlo y por cada gilipollez que digas te besare tan fuerte que vas a tragarte todas estas mentiras...

– Suéltame -Le tenia cogido con una mano por el cuello y a pesar de que no le estaba haciendo daño, empezaba a volverse algo violento.

El moreno al ver que era en vano tratar de zafarse del agarre de Minato , ya que él le doblaba en fuerza, le hecho un escupitajo en la cara.

Minato lejos de enfadarse, sonrió.

– Ya sabes que me encanta tu saliva pequeño...-Sabia que no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que provocarle y hacer que se mosquease aún más, pero de ningún modo dejaría que le vacilase sin más Ya que a pesar de que él tenia un carácter muy afable y tranquilo, también sabia defenderse y sacar su personalidad. -Mira si no fuese porque prefiero mil veces hacerlo contigo de buenas, te violaba aquí mismo y te iba a quedar claro quien me gusta de verdad.

Sasuke le observo un tanto descolocado y dejo de hacer presión. Minato por su parte le dejo estar y se alejo un poco meditando para sus adentros lo que acababa de decir.

Sasuke era el único capaz de desbordarle de tal forma como para decir esa clase de burradas. Cosas que él , siendo un tipo que siempre se había considerado a si mismo muy educado y formal , se le habría pasado por la cabeza decirlas.

– Me vuelvo completamente loco y fuera de si cuando te tengo en frente – Confeso sincero – No sé que me pasa, ni puedo explicarlo, pero me enciendes de tal manera que pierdo mis papeles. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a verme así. Lo siento si te he asustado y te pido perdón – Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada atenta a su reacción.

El chico moreno bajo la mirada cohibido y aún alterado.

– Encima me vienes con esas, de que si te veo como a Itachi. No sé que te habrá contado, pero lo mio con Itachi fue algo muy banal y fugaz. Nada que ver con lo que tengo contigo. O tenía, porque no estoy muy seguro de que quieras continuar con lo nuestro, después de todo.

– Me gustabas... -Murmuro cono tono bajo y sin atreverse del todo de mirar a Minato fijamente.

– ¿Te gustaba? ¿Ya no?

– Ya no lo tengo tan claro.

– Oh vamos...¿Vas a dejar que esta tontería nos separe? Estás celoso de Itachi, ¿Es eso?

– Yo no estoy celoso de nadie.

-Nadie lo diría, Te plantas en mi casa llorando acusándome de haber estado con Itachi y liarme contigo solo para olvidarle.

– ¿Y no es así?

Dudaba. Sí, no podía evitarlo. Por alguna razón y a pesar de que él siempre se había sentido con mucha confianza en si mismo, esta vez no podía evitar sentir rabia, cada vez que pensaba en su hermano y en la posibilidad de que Minato aún pensase en él. Y es que, tenían más cosas en común, la diferencia de edad no era tan grande, y lo peor de todo, ya habían estado juntos. Tenia que admitirlo, su hermano era jodidamente atractivo y capaz de conquistar y enamorar a cualquiera con solo una miada de las suyas. Era apuesto y seductor. Él a su lado se veía como un chico tonto tratando de alcanza lo inalcanzable.

– Ya te dicho que no. A pesar de que sé que no me crees, ni me vas a creer.

– Me largo -Dijo finalmente un tanto abatido y confundido por todo.

– ¿Te vas? ¿Sin más? Me armas todo este escándalo y ahora me vas a dejar sin poder pegar ojo en toda la noche. Joder Sasuke...-Puso una de sus manos en sus cabellos dorados y los desordeno tratando de aclarar sus ideas -Solo prométeme que te irás a tu casa directamente y no vas a seguir por la calle, sino no me voy a quedar tranquilo.

– Me ha preguntado que si nos hemos acostado -Soltó sin venir a cuento y tomando de sorpresa al rubio.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué le has dicho?

– No le he dicho nada. Me he ido. Dice que no eres apropiado.

– Nadie es apropiado para el hermano pequeño del clan Uchiha. Esa sobreprotección que te tiene...es enfermiza. Dudo que nunca llegase a aprobarlo. Ni siquiera te deja tu propia libertad.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntos?

– ¿A qué viene eso?

– Responde.

Le encaro sin dar pie a una negativa.

– Un año más o menos.

– ¿Y como te lo hacia? ¿Gemías? ¿O se lo hacías tú a él? -Podía palparse como cada palabra expulsada de la boca de Sasuke salia áspera, con dificultad.

– No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo estas cosas...-Volvió a acercarse al moreno pero esta vez él no retrocedió -¿Tan interesado estás de mi vida sexual con otros hombres? ¿Crees que porque haya estado con otros ahora tú no vas a estar a la altura? Porque déjame decirte que las cosas son muy diferentes a como te las imaginas.

– Pero si ni siquiera me has tocado -Le hecho en cara algo que Minato nunca pensó que haría.

– ¿Qué? Ohh...es eso ¿De eso se trata?

– Nunca has querido tocarme...-Estaba dispuesto a hablar y sacarle en cara todo lo que pensaba ya después de todo , él le había escondido la verdad y no iba a dejar que otras cosas se quedasen en el aire -Siempre me has evadido cuando estábamos a punto de...

– Te quería respetar, eso es todo -Se defendió, sintiéndose molesto por tener que dar explicaciones -Y llámame imbécil porque si, lo soy. Me he estado aguantando todo este tiempo las putas ganas de follarte porque por un lado tenia miedo y por el otro no quería obligarte a algo que no estaba seguro de si estabas preparado o seguro de hacerlo. Tampoco hemos hablado mucho sobre ello y lo sabes. Ahora no me eches toda la mierda encima mio.

– ¿Miedo?

– Sí, miedo. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien. Sin dejarme llevar por impulsos o por mis deseos carnales sin estar encima tuyo ya desde el primer día. Quería dejar que las cosas surgieran por si solas, con tiempo, habiendo establecido ya una relación solida . Pero ya veo que la he cagado...

– Debiste ir con la verdad por delante. Debiste contármelo todo a mi antes que a nadie, es mi hermano. Ahora no podré volver a confiar en ti.

– Ya lo sé. Y no sabes lo mal que me siento. Si hubiese alguna forma de arreglarlo pero sé lo orgulloso que eres y que ahora cualquier cosa que hiciera la malinterpretarías , porque te he decepcionado.

Minato rozo ese pelo negro , tan lacio y suave, ese que tanto le gustaba acariciar.

– Sasuke.…


	3. Chapter 3

– No puedo dejar de pensar en...

– ¿En Itachi?

– En los hombres que han estado contigo. En mi hermano también...Le odio.

– ¿Por qué ibas a odiarle? Eso paso antes de que tú y yo nos relacionásemos. Eran otros tiempos.

– ¿Otros tiempos? No hace tanto de eso.

– Tienes razón, no hace tanto pero las cosas cambian. Las personas cambian. Yo he cambiado.

– No voy a volver a casa- Termino diciendo muy seguro de si mismo.

– Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí hoy si quieres. Naruto no vendrá a dormir. Pero ya sabes que eso no podrá ser permanente y sobretodo ahora que lo de mi hijo aún es reciente. Hasta que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce...

– No pensaba quedarme aquí.

Minato le miro confundido por la respuesta.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Me voy a ir. Lejos. No quiero quedarme aquí. No pienso ir a mi casa. No quiero volver a verle, y no quiero volver a verte

– No puedes estar hablando en serio... Estás haciendo un drama de todo esto. Quédate y mañana lo piensas con más claridad te lo pido por favor. Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados..-Viendo a un Sasuke indeciso añadió -No te preocupes no tendrás que verme y no te voy a molestar. -Esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro y se alejó sabiendo de antemano que Sasuke acabaría aceptando su invitación ya que no tenia sitio a donde ir.

Minato se metió en su cuarto y Sasuke que ya sabia donde estaban las habitaciones se dirigió a la de invitados dispuesto a meterse allí y no volver a salir.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Podía decirse claramente que se sentía una mierda. Y si, definitivamente sentía que había perdido a Sasuke en cierto modo. Y todo por su cobardía, por no haber sido capaz de hablar claramente con él cuando fue preciso. No tuvo el coraje de hablarle de la relación que tuvo con Itachi, en la que precisamente fue donde empezó todo...

 **· Flashback ·**

– ¿Si? ¿Itachi?

– Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Te parece bien a las 7 en mi casa? -Su voz sonaba un tanto diferente a lo habitual.

– Vale, allí estaré.

– No te retrases -Colgó el teléfono sin dejar que el otro se despidiese.

A la hora acordada y haciendo alarde a su puntualidad Minato estaba allí enfrente de la casa de los Uchiha , un tanto preocupado y curioso por como le había hablado. Una de las características principales de Itachi era su seriedad y frialdad, pero ya llevaban saliendo varios meses y había llegado a conocerle bastante. Tanto como para saber cuando algo no iba bien por su tono de voz.

– Pasa -Iatchi le abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar.

La casa de los Uchiha rebosaba elegancia y comodidad por sobre todas las cosas. Se podía decir que cuando entrabas en ella si algo te sentías era muy cómodo.. Todo estaba perfectamente amoblado, todo cuidado al detalle y hecho con mucho cuidado y buen gusto, como caracterizaba a la familia,

– Y bien...¿De qué querías hablarme?

– No alces mucho la voz. Sasuke está arriba y no quiero meterle en nuestros asuntos, ya lo sabes.

– Sí, lo sé. Quieres que todo sea muy discreto y por eso siempre tenemos que escondernos de todo el mundo. - Dijo con algo de reproche.

– Al empezar esta relación te dije lo que había y te pareció bien -Comento tajante.

– Sí, porque después de todo era eso o nada.

– Verás -Le invito a sentarse y ambos lo hicieron en un espacioso sofá color carmín. -Desde hace un tiempo que ….-No sabia muy bien como decírselo pero decidió proseguir -Lo nuestro se esta enfriando.

– Tú tienes a tu hermano. Yo tengo a mi hijo. Quieras o no, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

– No me refiero a eso...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando el menor de los Uchiha apareció sorprendiendo a los dos.

– Hey Sasuke -Le saludo Minato. Sasuke contestó con un simple hola despreocupado, sin ni siquiera hacerles mucho caso visualmente. Entró en la cocina dejando otra vez a ambos solos.

– Tú hermano ha crecido mucho. Ya es tan guapo e imponente como tú -Comentó un tanto burlón .

Itachi se levantó ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir el rubio.

– Hablaremos otro día.

 **· Fin Flashlack ·**

Si hubiese sabido que desde ese día no dejarías de pasarte por mi mente. A ratos y sin saber porque. Sintiéndose culpable por ello. Quizás fue lo que llaman un flechazo, pero ¿Por qué precisamente ese día? Lo había observado en un segundo, tan hombre, tan crecido y varonil que no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por él. Muchas otras veces había estado en su casa con Naruto. ¿Por qué no había reparado en como había cambiado su figura? En como se había convertido en un hombre sin pretenderlo...Un hombre extremadamente masculino y atrayente. Que atraería al mismísimo diablo.

Y seguía dándole vueltas a su cabeza y seguía sintiéndose miserable e incapaz de pasarlo de largo.

Por su parte Sasuke se había acomodado en una silla del escritorio y se había quedado estático. Pensativo , mal humorado. Enfrentándose a sus propios fantasmas. Dándole mil vueltas a la misma historia y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que querida enfrentarle, encararle, decirle lo mal que le había hecho sentir. Estaba dispuesto a ir a su habitación y decirle lo que hiciese falta. Por supuesto que lo haría. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oyó que la puerta de la entrada principal se abría.

No le oyó, ya que no dijo una palabra pero seguramente sería Naruto ya que nadie había tocado el timbre. Lo corroboro luego al oír la puerta del cuarto de Naruto abrirse para cerrase después.

– Ahora o nunca...-Susurro volviendo a abrir la suya para luego dirigirse hacía la que estaba Minato.

No toco, simplemente abrió encontrándose a un Minato sin camiseta, echado en la cama con los cabellos revueltos, despeinados. Sasuke no pudo disimular su sorpresa al verle así y Minato la suya al ver a Sasuke entrar.

Sasuke cerró la puerta, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, tan solo iluminada por una pequeña lamparista de la que salia una luz tenue y cálida. Minato se incorporo y entre intrigado y aun dudoso simplemente permaneció callado dejando que fuese Sasuke quien diese el primer paso.

– Yo...Tengo que hablar contigo -Dijo al fin intentando mantener la compostura.

– Tú dirás

– Quiero que terminemos. No quiero estar más contigo. Ya no me gustas. Ya no quiero verte. -Lo dijo tan rápido que acabo sonando todo lo contrario a lo que pretendía.

Minato hecho una pequeña carcajada.

– Es gracioso que me digas eso cuando tu voz parece no estar muy segura. Tú voz te delata, tus ojos te delatan. Mírame.-Esto ultimo lo dijo tajante,autoritario. -¿O es que te da miedo lo que puedas ver? No conocía a ese Sasuke miedoso. -Concluyo sabiendo que eso le picaría.

– ¿Miedo de ti? Tsk.. -Dio un par de pasos hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el mayor. -¿Me tienes miedo tu a mi?

Minato se había sentado al borde de la cama y tenia a Sasuke delante de pie con lo cual le estaba mirando desde abajo. Tiro de su camiseta y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cuando se quiso dar cuenta el moreno estaba a la misma altura de él, sentado encima suyo.

– ¿Te crees que esto es miedo? -Fue entonces cuando Sasuke noto de inmediato la tremenda erección que se abultaba por debajo de los pantalones de Minato.

Este le beso sin dudar, atrayéndole hacia si. Una de sus manos estaba posicionada en su mejilla y la otra en su nuca, haciendo que el beso fuese más profundo. El Uchiha le correspondió como si estuviese sediento de su boca, como si necesitase su saliva, lengua, labios, más que al agua. La piel de ambos ardía y se mezclaba con sus agitadas respiraciones.

Estuvieron besándose sin dejar que ninguno de los dos se separase de tan necesitado contacto. Con movimientos casi inconscientes Minato levanto los brazos de su contrario y le quito la camiseta dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pectorales. Aquellos que nunca se cansaría de mirar. Hizo una breve pausa y le miro directamente en sus ojos negros. La mano del mayor bajo hasta al cintura del moreno.

– ¿Quieres que siga? -Pregunto aún sin estar muy seguro de si para Sasuke estaba siendo tan placentero como para él -Porque si me dices que sí, luego no voy a poder parar...

De repente el timbre sonó y ambos se quedaron mirándose.

– Si no vas tu a abrir , irá Naruto. Le he visto llegar hace un rato.

– No te muevas de la habitación ¿Vale? Cierra desde dentro -Le advirtió levantándose molesto y rabioso porque su erección necesitada no había tenido ningún tipo de atención.

Cuando Minato vio a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta pensó que se le caía el mundo encima. Una voz grave se apresuró en hablar,

–¿Está Sasuke aquí? -Se avanzo sin dejar tiempo a que Minato dijese nada.

– Hmm...¿Ha pasado algo? -Aludió la pregunta tratando de hacer tiempo. No sabía que decirle.

– Déjame pasar. Necesito un trago.

Avanzo entrando en la estancia. El rubio simplemente se hecho a un lado.

–Si me preguntas que cojones ha pasado, créeme que no lo sé. Bueno sí, he hablado demasiado. Eso es lo que ha pasado -Minato le miro un tanto extrañado pero el estado en que se encontraba.

–¿Has bebido?

–¿Beber? No lo suficiente. Mírame. Soy un miserable. Ya ni siquiera mi hermano me quiere. Tú no me quieres... -Concluyo como si de un desvalido se tratase.

–Itachi... -Realmente esa situación le superaba. Por un lado Sasuke y por el otro Itachi. Ambos en la misma casa sin poder remediarlo -Tranquilízate...

–¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué me tranquilice? Pero que voy a hacer si no tengo a la persona que más quiero a mi lado. Sasuke me odia... -Daba pasos de un lado hacia otro. Minato por su parte se mantenía a cierta distancia -Doy asco...

–Vamos siéntate -Le cogió por el brazo y le ayudo a avanzar hasta el sofá - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No es propio de ti beber tanto...

–No...tienes razón...

Se inclinó y tomando desprevenido a Minato le beso fugazmente .

Fue entonces cuando todo el ser del rubio vibró y no solo por el beso. Sabiendo que Sasuke se encontraba solo a escasos metros de allí. Algo en su interior se removió.

–Dios quédate aquí -Le obligo a sentarse , recostando su cuerpo -Voy a por un paño mojado.

Cuando regresó Itachi se había quedado dormido. Realmente la bebida le había afectado, pues él no era la clase de persona acostumbrada a beber. Dejo el paño encima de una mesita enfrente del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se sorprendió al encontrarla abierta, seguramente Sasuke se había quedado escuchando..¿ Y viéndolos? Por un instante un escalofrío le recorrió cada poro de su piel.

Al entrar le vio de pie, al fondo de la habitación, recostado en la pared, con semblante extremadamente serio e inexpresivo. Minato cerró la puerta tras de si y cerro con llave, impidiendo que nadie de fuera pudiese entrar. Se quedo mirandole y al ver que los segundos pasaban y el chico menor no decía nada , se atrevió a hablar.

–¿No dices nada?

–Pensar que he estado a punto de acostarme con este hijo de puta.. -Gruño conteniéndose y apretando sus puños.

–¿Te gustaría pegarme , eh? …. Esto se me esta yendo de las manos...-Se acerco hasta donde estaba Sasuke y le encaro -Entiendo que estés furioso...

–No vuelvas a acercarte a mi -Paso por su lado y Minato se quedo inmóvil. Incapaz de detenerla ya que sabía de antemano que ahora mismo por mucho que quisiera retenerlo no podría.

En sus adentros algo se quebró. No solo estaba saliendo de su habitación, y de su casa. También lo estaba haciendo de su vida y eso era algo que se veía incapaz de soportar.

Esa noche no durmió. Se recostó y a la mañana siguiente cuando oyó a Naruto despierto se levantó.

Ambos ya en la cocina , fue entonces cuando Naruto por primera vez desde su discusión volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

–Tu cara da pena -Dijo sin dejar de prestarle atención a su desayuno.

–Lo sé. He pasado una noche horrible...

–¿Tiene algo que ver con el hombre que descansa en el sofá? -Soltó burlón como si no supiese de quien se trataba.

–Algo así... -Se sentó al lado de su hijo -¿Sigues cabreado por lo de Sasuke?

–Un poco. Pero es tu vida no la mía. No es asunto mio.

A pesar de que sonó borde, Minato sabía que en el fondo y quizás después de estar meditándolo, Naruto le entendía. Y se alegraba de que así fuese.


	4. Chapter 4

Ese día no tenía que ir a la Universidad, pero tampoco quería quedarse en casa. Por sobre todas las cosas no iba a quedarse en casa. Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Minato viendo que tenía intención de marcharse se apresuró en hablarle.

–¿ A qué horas vas a volver?

–No lo sé, me voy por ahí. Volveré para cenar.

–Bueno, ten cuidado.

Vale, quizás aún seguía resentido y mucho, pero pelearse y estar de malas con su padre, no iba a arreglar las cosas, había decidido simplemente pasar del tema e ir a la suya.

No había dado ni 10 pasos cuando vio una figura conocida.

–Pero que...

Recostado en un árbol, sucio, empapado y somnoliento estaba Sasuke. Cuando este le vio hecho un brinco, dándose cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Le había encontrado quién menos quería pero ya que mas daba.

–¿Que haces aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Nada. Es una historia muy larga... -Empezó a canmiar en dirección contraria a la casa del rubio y Naruto le siguió.

–¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

–A ningún lado. ¿Vas a seguirme todo el rato? Pensaba que no podías verme, después de enterarte que yo... -Dejó la frase a medias incapaz de decir una sola palabra más.

–Mira me caías bien. Siempre te he considerado un tipo enrollado. De los que me gusta tener al lado. Lo de mi padre fue una putada muy grande, pero según parece ahora ya tiene a otro -Soltó sin pararse a pensar en lo mucho que eso afectaría al chico de ojos negros -Tu hermano ha dormido en mi casa -A pesar de que Sasuke ya lo sabía, era como una puñalada clavándose despacio, desgarrándole por dentro. -Pero bueno no te preocupes, es normal. Vosotros teníais mucha diferencia de edad y a veces mi padre puede resultar un conquistador. Le gusta probar cosas nuevas. Y eso solo fue una movida -Desvió la mirada concentrándose en Sasuke -¿Que hay de ti?

–A mi me la trae floja -Espetó seco.

Naruto sonrió.

–¿Te parece si te llevo a un sitio increíble que conozco?

 **···**

Por otro lado y no muy lejos , Itachi despertó aún afectado por la borrachera de la noche pasada. Se encontró con la mirada azul, una miirada de reproche y algo de enfado.

–Oh mierda... Me he pasado... -Se levantó a duras penas del sofá – No sé ni como conseguí llegar hasta aquí...No lo recuerdo bien.

–No me extraña. Debiste beber hasta no poder más.

–Lo necesitaba.

–¿Te traigo un vaso de agua?

–¿Sabes algo de Sasuke?

–Estará bien -Comentó sin entrar en detalles -Sabe cuidar de si mismo.

–No podría soportar si algo llega a pasarle...No podría vivir sabiendo que fue por culpa de lo que le dije...

–¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche? -Indago curioso.

–Me acuerdo que me abriste la puerta , yo entré..y...-Se percató que no tenía ningún recuerdo claro ni de los hechos, ni de la conversación que habían mantenido -¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo de lo que deba arrepentirme?

-Me besaste Itachi...

Itachi le miró entre extrañado y sorprendido.

–¿Te bese? Efectivamente tenía que estar muy borracho para hacer eso.

–Bueno, fue un beso rápido.

–¿Y te gusto? -Pregunto picaron afectando a la expresión de Minato.

–No te burles – Se defendió sin hacerle gracia el comentario que había dicho el otro. .

–No me burlo. Quiero que dejes en paz a Sasuke.

–¿Cómo dices? - No solo le tomó desprevenido sino que le hizo replantearse la visión de un nuevo Itachi -¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso, según tú?

–Daría mi vida por protegerle, ya lo sabes. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

–¿Y te crees que quiero hacérselo?

–Todo iba bien hasta que empezaste a encapricharte con él -Le reprocho.

–Sasuke nunca ha sido un capricho para mi. Y no, no iba bien. Sabes perfectamente que nuestra relación ya estaba muerta mucho antes de que yo me fijase en tu hermano.

–Mi hermano no tiene experiencia. A pesar de su madurez , es inocente en ese sentido y eso te volvió loco.

Y no le faltaba razón. Sucumbió a su juventud, su vitalidad. El hecho de saber que era prácticamente intocable, había hecho que lo desease a toda costa. Pero sabía que no era solo algo físico, carnal , un capricho del que acabaría cansado después de unas semanas. No, por supuesto que no. Era mucho más que eso. Era con quién perdía la noción del tiempo, perdía la cabeza, su fuerza y cordura. Era por quién se había pasado noches y días pensándole, largas noches en vela, sin poder dormir.

–Me vuelve loco , sí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? Del mismo modo que me volví loco contigo en su momento, pero eso ya paso. No puedes pretender venir aquí y enturbiar lo mucho que me ha costado construir. Porque si es eso lo que pretendes, no me quedará más remedio que enfrentarme a ti.

–¿No te has parado a pensar el daño que le estás haciendo? Él debería salir con chicos de su edad. Divertirse, aprender sanamente. ¿Cómo crees tú que vas a ser capaz de darle la tranquilidad que merece? Tienes un hijo de la misma edad. Podría ser tu hijo. Sé que a él no le importa, pero tarde o temprano esto le va a salpicar, en sus estudios y en su vida normal.

Minato se mantenía sereno, pero incomodo notablemente por las palabras del Uchiha.

–Evitaría que pasase eso a toda costa.

–Pero no podrás evitarlo -Se dirigió hacia la puerta y hecho una última mirada a Minato -Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Y sí, lo pensó. No solo había tenido una noche horrorosa , sino que estaba teniendo uno de los peores días de su vida. Sabiendo el estado en el que se había marchado Sasuke, sin saber donde andaría, sin poder establecer contacto con él , ¿O si? Tenía su teléfono pero... ¿Con que pretexto iba a llamarle después de lo que había pasado? ¿Con qué cara y con qué valor?

Se quedo dormido pensando y no fue hasta que Naruto regresó a casa bien entrada la noche que el rubio despertó.

–¿Naruto? He caído redondo. Parece que me he quedado dormido. ¿Donde has estado?

–Pasando el rato. Me encontré con Sasuke y fuimos al lago.

–¿Con Sasuke?

–Sí, ¿Qué pasa? -Se fue hasta su habitación dejando a Minato sin responder.

···

En casa de los Uchiha al tensión se pudo palpar cuando el menor entró por la puerta sorprendiendo a un Itachi desprevenido, el cual se encontraba tendiendo en el sofá de la sala.

–¡Sasuke!

No pensaba regresar a casa. Pero tampoco tenía intención de volver a pasar la noche al raso y esa también era su casa. Pero tener que lidiar con la cara de su hermano mayor y contenerse su rabia hacia él.

–Me tenias preocupado. ¿Estás bien? - Fue rápidamente hacia Sasuke pero viendo que este le miraba con ojos asesinos decidió retractarse .

–Estaría mejor si desaparecieras de mi vista.

Itachi se puso muy serio de repente.

–¿No me vas a perdonar nunca?

–Déjame en paz -Pasando totalmente e incluso ignorando la evidente tristeza de su hermano paso de largo dejándole atrás.

–Que rápido huyes hermanito -Hablo provocando que Sasuke se parase en seco -¿Cuando dejaste que el miedo te controlase?

–¿De qué me hablas? -Al girarse la expresión de su hermano había cambiado. Una mueca en forma de media sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro

–Los Uchiha nunca nos hemos caracterizado por ser unos cobardes -Con paso firme y esta vez sin dudar se dirigió hasta él. Deposito sus manos encima de sus hombros. - No entiendo tu repentino comportamiento. Huyes como si fueses un cordero indefenso. ¿No quieres enfrentarte a mi?

Conocía lo suficientemente a Sasuke como para saber que intentando razonar con él o hablándole de buenas no conseguiría nada mas que su rechazo y su indiferencia. Pero si en vez de eso le daba donde mas le dolía, su ego, captaría toda su atención.

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo -Dijo queriendo zanjar la conversación.

–Yo creo que sí. Desde que empezaste con tus andadas con Minato has cambiado mucho. Siempre que llegas te metes en tu habitación hasta que te da la gana de volver a salir. -Le recriminó.-¿Cuando fue la última vez que me miraste a los ojos?

El cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció ante la pregunta. Había estado tan sumido en sus encuentros con el Uzumaki que en cierto modo Itaxhi estaba en lo cierto,. Nunca volvieron a compartir aquella estrecha hermandad que siempre habían tenido , más si cabe por el hecho de ser huérfanos.

–No voy a decir que acepto y comprendo tu extraña relación con Minato pero si eso es lo que quieres para tu vida...va a estar bien, siempre y cuando no me eches de la tuya.

–Yo y Minato no tenemos nada -Hablo decidido y sin dudar -Te lo puedes quedar.

Itachi le acerco hasta su pecho y le abrazo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía el calor de su hermano que todo su ser vibró por ello.

–No creo que lo mio con Minato funcionase.

Sasuke aspiraba el aroma de su hermano, quien siempre se dedicaba a perfumarse con tan atrayentes fragancias capaces de cautivar a cualquiera. Le gustaba su olor. Le hacia sentir que estaba en casa, con él, protegido. ¿Por qué había dejado de los contratiempos de su vida le separasen de único que le había dado todo el amor posible? Del que siempre había estado a su lado desde que no estaban sus padres. Pero a medida que se fue haciendo mayor empezó a distanciarse. Y hasta ese momento no se percató de lo mucho que le había echado en falta.

El mas bajo se dejo hacer y permanecieron varios segundos más unidos dejando que simplemente el tiempo pasase.

–Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte. Ni voy a dejar, ni permitir que nadie te separe de mi.

Al separarse Sasuke miro a los ojos a Itachi. Y por un memento olvidó todo.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron lentas pero a cada día que pasaba parecía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Sasuke acudía a sus clases, su amistad con Naruto parecía reponerse despacio pero sin pausa. Su relación con Itachi había no solo mejorado, sino que se había vuelto tierna, y eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho. De Minato no había vuelto a saber nada, ni le había vuelto a ver desde la última vez. Se podía decir que de golpe había desaparecido de su vida.

En un día cualquiera, cuando en la casa Uchiha ya habían terminado de cenar, Itachi fue hasta la habitación de su hermano. Se encontró a este tumbado en la cama, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, como solía hacer a menudo. Él se sentó al borde de la cama.

–Sé que no hemos hablado de ello desde entonces pero después de que te hayas repuesto y todo parece volver a su cauce. Quería contarte algo...

Sasuke lse mantuvo callado e Itachi prosiguió

–Minato ha estado llamándote -Al volver a oír ese nombre Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse alterado. -No te lo había contado porque quería verte recuperado, y si te lo hubiese dicho, creo que eso no hubiese sido posible. Te lo cuento ahora porque te veo mejor...

–¿Qué quería?

–Hablar contigo. Yo le dije que tú no querías.

–¡Por supuesto que no quiero! -Se adelanto con el tono un tanto subido.

-Lo suponía. Y no tienes porque hablar con él si no quieres.

–Solo quiero estar tranquilo.

Itachi asintió y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke lo era todo para él Y haría cualquier cosa para que fuese feliz. Cualquiera con tal de que volviese a ser el mismo chico de siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaban los dos chicos Uchiha en la cocina desayunando.

–¿Qué te pasa? Te veo algo cansado -Comentó el mayor.

–Tengo un examen muy importante.. No he dormido como toca.

Itachi sonrió.

–No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y eso te preocupa? Lo pasarás sin problema.

–Sí, muy gracioso. Ya no es como antes.

–Ya sabes que yo te puedo ayudar, siempre que quieras.

–La próxima vez. -Termino su vaso de leche y se levantó rápido -Me tengo que ir.

–¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?

–Vendré con Naruto.

 **···**

–¿Qué tal te ha ido? -Inquirió el chico de cabellos rubios el cual ya había salido de su aula desde hacia un rato -Te estaba esperando.

Sasuke suspiro.

–No lo sé. Creo que bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

–No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Te irá bien. ¿Te vienes a mi casa?

Sasuke y Naruto estaban teniendo una muy buena relación, en la que ambos no solo se llevaban mejor que nunca, sino que disfrutabas de la presencia del otro.

Naruto viendo que Sasuke estaba dudoso insistió.

–Vamos. Ya sabes que si no tengo entrenamiento me aburro. No estará mi padre, si es eso lo que te preocupa -Terminó diciendo dejando al Uchiha un tanto perplejo.

–No si...a mi me da igual.

No había vuelto a ver su cara y no sabía como iba a reaccionar si le volvía a ver.

–¿Entonces? ¿Te vienes?

Sasuke asintió no muy convencido. Había ido otras veces a casa de los Uzumaki y por suerte o por desgracia no habían coincidido. Pero no quería tentar a la suerte, por eso no le gustaba mucho tener que frecuentar su vivienda.

Al llegar a casa ambos dejaron sus mochilas en el sofá y Naruto le hecho una mirada fugaz mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

–Puedes ir a mi habitación. Yo ahora vendré y traigo bebida.

La casa era acogedora, no tan grande como la suya, pero bien repartida. La habitación de Naruto, bien iluminada, pintada de un tono amarillo cálido, le daba un toque muy apropiado y alegre. Reparo en una foto que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, eran Naruto y su padre sonrientes, de fondo se veían unos grandes edificios y fuegos artificiales.

Naruto entró con una bandeja , con algunas pastas y refrescos.

–¿Te gusta la foto? Es de hace dos años, en unas fiestas de la ciudad.

–Es bonita...

–Últimamente mi padre esta raro, ¿Sabes? -Hizo una mueca y le tendió una coca cola al Uchiha – No sé..antes no salia nunca, ahora siempre esta fuera de casa. Que no es que me importe. Me alegro que haga su vida. Pero, se me hace raro... -Se sentó en su silla del escritorio. Sasuke por su parte había cogido sitio en su cama -Bueno , mejor para mi, tengo más libertad en casa.

–Mi hermano en cambio siempre esta en casa. A veces se pone bastante plasta.

–Si algún día te agobia, te vienes a la mía -Naruto le sonrió. Sasuke seguía con el semblante serio -Te pareceré un imbécil por preguntarte esto pero…-hizo una breve pausa meditando si lo que tenía en mente molestaría a Sasuke -¿Eres virgen?

La cara del Uchiha evidenció una clara impresión. ¿En qué estaba pensando para preguntarle algo semejante?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -dijo queriendo cortar el rollo. No solo porque le incomodaba el tema sino porque ya tenía una edad y el ser virgen para la mayoría no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

-Entonces lo eres -afirmo consiguiendo dibujar una mueca de desagrado en el otro -Que no pasa nada ¿Eh? Yo también lo soy -confeso -Todavía no he encontrado a nadie con el que quien quiera acostarme y no pienso hacerlo con cualquiera. ¿Y tú? -insistió obligando un poco a que Sasuke contestase.

-Yo tampoco….

Para nada le gustaba hablar de esos temas. Por sobre todas las cosas amaba su privacidad y su intimidad solo era suya. Pero después de que Naruto lo dijese sintió que él también podía compartirlo.

-¿En serio? Que raro…-Sasuke le miro un tanto extrañado -Quiero decir, eres popular….y guapo…

Que Naruto le hubiese hecho esa afirmación no solo era impropio de él, sino chocante.

-Cualquiera desearía hacerlo contigo, chicas o chicos…

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la habitación, hasta que esta vez fue Sasuke quién lo corto.

-¿Incluso tú?

No sabía ni como había salido esa pregunta de su boca pero de alguna forma la situación había dado pie.

El chico de cabellos rubios, al principio dudoso pero firme después fue hasta Sasuke y posicionando su mano detrás de su cabeza le beso. Beso que le supo a poco al no verse correspondido. Se separo unos centímetros de su cara y le miro desafiante.

-Pero claro ….a ti te van más los maduritos ¿eh? -espetó en tono de burla y con algo de rabia al verse rechazado -Te pondría más cachondo tirarte a mi padre por ejemplo.

-Eres un gilipollas -se levantó precipitadamente de la cama y le empujo consiguiendo que Naruto se alejase de mala manera -Me largo.

Antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta Naruto puso una mano en ella evitando que lo hiciese.

-Te cabreas por nada. Ni siquiera te das cuenta…-la voz del ojiazul no sonaba tan segura.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-¿Te crees qué te he besado por que sí? ¿Qué beso al primero que se me cruza por delante? -le cogió por la camiseta y la estrecho con fuerza -Me gustas.

¿En qué momento empezó a sentirlo? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que inevitablemente se sentía atraído por ese chico de mirada profunda. Que queriendo o sin querer las rabietas y peleas entre ellos habían convertido los piques en algo más.

Sasuke suspiró.

No, no era algo que ni de lejos se imaginaba. No era algo que sospechase. Tan sumido siempre en si mismo, no había prestado la suficiente atención a su alrededor.

El móvil de Naruto sonó y este se lo saco de loa pantalones.

-¿No vas a cogerlo? -el rubio se había quedado mirando la pantalla.

-¿Si? -Sasuke pudo oír la voz de Minato al otro lado -¿Que qué hago? Aquí con Sasuke… Hemos estado haciendo...cosas….-dijo dejando la frase en el aire. -No hace falta que vengas si no quieres. Vale joder...adiós.

Sasuke le observo con semblante serio.

–-Se lo has dicho a propósito.

–-¿Y qué? ¿Te parece mal? ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pensar?

¿Qué si le preocupaba? Había pasado ya tanto tiempo lejos de la vida de Minato que creía haberlo dejado de lado. Pero no podía negar que aún lo tenía presente.

–-No, me da igual.

–-¿Entonces te vas a quedar? Porque ha dicho que va a venir ahora. ¿O prefieres huir?

–-Para ya con tus tonterías… - bufó -Me quedo.

Definitivamente estaba empezando a jugar con fuego y Sasuke lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de como iba a reaccionar al verle pero quería demostrarse y demostrarle que ya era agua pasada. Que había seguido con su vida como siempre.

Naruto salió de la habitación dejando atrás a Sasuke y se fue directo al baño.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba de repente? Había vuelto a tener el impulso de besarle. Y si se había aguantado las ganas era exclusivamente porque no iba a permitir otro rechazo.

Se echo agua en la cara y volvió hasta su habitación tratando de mantenerse sereno. Al entrar se encontró a Sasuke miando en una de sus estanterías.

-Tienes muchos juegos -había sacado uno del estante y estaba leyendo su contraportada.

-Sí, me los regalaba mi padre. ¿Quieres jugar?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Vale.

-Pero te advierto que soy muy bueno. Me los sé de memorias. -le pico.

–-Pero no tan bueno como yo.

Se quedaron jugando a la consola por horas. Horas que pasaron demasiado rápidas. Daba igual, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

No fue hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la entraba principal les devolvió a la realidad que se percataron de que ya casi había anochecido.

-¿Lo dejamos ya? -Naruto se levanto del suelo en donde estaban jugando y le puso la mano en el hombro -Ves como al final sí que te he ganado.

-Sí claro, haciendo trampas.

-¿Como que trampas? No sabes perder..

La puerta se entreabrió y ambos fijaron su mirada hacia ella. Minato echo una ojeada sin llegar a entrar.

-¿Sasuke se queda a cenar?

-Sí -contesto Naruto y Minato asintió volviendo a cerrar la puerta enseguida.

En la cabeza de Sasuke algo empezó a revolverse de mala manera. Tantos flashbacks, tantos recuerdos y ahora ni siquiera le había mirado. ¿Qué acaso no era eso lo que quería y había pedido? Que le dejase en paz. Sí, pero ahora las cosas no parecían ser tan sencillas. Ni se entendía a él mismo. Había deseado su indiferencia y ahora que la tenía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese volver a llamar su atención.

Cuando la cena estuvo preparado y lista se fueron hasta la cocina. Casi la mayor parte del tiempo todos estuvieron en silencio. Sasuke muy inmerso en su plato, evitando levantar la vista a toda costa.

-Si no has llamado a Itachi para avisarle de que vas a quedarte en casa, después de cenar hazlo. No debes preocuparle -comento el mayor con voz serena.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio a pesar de que el comentario iba para él.

-Ya he terminado -se levantó y dejando a los dos rubios a solas salió hacia la sala.

-Vaya, parece que sigue habiendo tensión -Naruto miro a su padre.

-Ya se le pasara. Por cierto ¿Donde has estado?

-Me ahogo en casa. Necesito salir -el rostro de Minato se veía cansado y abatido. Hizo una pequeña mueca a modo de sonrisa -Ve con Sasuke. Yo me encargo de quitar la mesa.

Sasuke se había quedado en la sala. Naruto lo encontró sentado en el sofá. Distante y con la mirada un poco perdida.

-¿Tienes algo que estudiar? -inquirió Naruto haciendo que el Uchiha voltease hacia él.

-Un par de cosas.

-Yo también.

Estuvieron cada uno inmerso en sus tareas escolares hasta que Naruto empezó a cabecear.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir -dijo Sasuke levantándose y Naruto le siguió -Venga hasta mañana.

-¡Espera! -tomo la boca del Uchiha y junto sus labios con los suyos haciendo presión -Ahora sí, buenas noches.

Naruto le dejo atrás. Sasuke simplemente se quedo de pie hasta que Naruto se metió en su habitación. Humedeció con su lengua sus labios.

Esta vez fueron otros ojos azulados los que se cruzaron con los suyos, cuando Minato entro en la sala encontrándose con el moreno.

-Oh, pensaba que no había nade -dijo tratando de esconder su sorpresa.

-Yo ya me iba -comento empezando a andar. Minato le paro el paso poniéndose delante de él.

Minato pensó que Sasuke seguía tan seco como siempre. Con su expresión serena, pero en el fondo lleno de inseguridades. Tan guapo como siempre. ¿Y qué iba a hacer si a pesar de todo no había podido olvidarle ni un solo día?

Lo apretó contra si. Envolvió su cintura con sus manos y cerrando los ojos le beso. Ni todos esos días pasados habían logrado que olvidase el sabor de su boca, y ahora que volvía a tenerla, lo tenía más que claro. Estaba enamorado de Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Al notar el frío cuerpo de Sasuke en un instinto le abrazo.

–-Nunca contestaste a mis llamadas -hablo cerca del oído del Uchiha.

-¿Para qué? -le encaro -Estaba muy cabreado -acabo diciendo separándose levemente.

Sasuke era un chico que desde pequeño siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Había sido de carácter fuerte, indomable. Bastante diferente a su hermano Itachi, quién se caracterizaba por ser más tranquilo. Por eso Minato desde siempre había hecho todo lo posible para que a medida que se fueron conociendo más, lograr que Sasuke se sintiese cómodo. Evitando alterarle. Pero ahora mismo no sabía ni por donde cogerle.

-Tan cabreado como para evitarme durante todo este tiempo… -quizás buscaba una explicación o quizás solo soltar lo que llevaba dentro -Sin que te hubiese hecho nada….

-Me jodiste ¿Te parece poco?

-Estás siendo un egoísta ¿No crees? Por una vez podrías dejar de pensar en ti mismo. No eres el único que sufre Sasuke -el chico moreno se quedo callado -No se cuantas veces tendré que disculparme, pero si hace falta lo seguiré haciendo.

—-Ya no hará falta -hizo amago de apartarle pero Minato se lo impidió.

–- ¿Sales con alguien? -se mezclaban sus ganas con los celos, y la rabia con la impotencia. Por no poder volver a lo de antes.

-Eso es cosa mia -pronuncio de mala gana.

-Y mia también, porque me importas -Minato percibió que el semblante de Sasuke seguía igual de serio.

¿Sería verdad que ya lo había olvidado? Antes a pesar de como era Sasuke podía sentir como el Uchiha flaqueaba ante su presencia. ¿Esa coraza que tenía ahora se debía al olvido?

-Estar lejos de ti, me ha hecho darme cuenta de que lo nuestro no lleva a ningún lado -comento dejado a un Minato helado y sin habla -No fue una buena idea venir aquí, pero Naruto insistió. Buenas noches -el mayor se apartó y Sasuke salió dejándole solo.

El Uchiha se fue a la habitación de invitados y se echo en la cama. Apretó sus puños.

-Soy un completo imbécil -susurro para si.

Cuando estaba a solas se torturaba a si mismo. Y al tenerlo en frente no hacía otra cosa que no fuese apartarlo, ya fuese con miradas frías, palabras hirientes o echándole en cara sus errores. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué luego se castigaba así? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo sacaba de su mente y de su vida? ¿Y si por un lado no quería estar con él y por el otro le enfermaba solo el hecho de imaginar que Minato pudiese pensar en otro?

Se quedo con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo por varios minutos. Al ver que no podía pegar ojo cogió su móvil y miro sus mensajes. Había uno de su hermano.

"No te vayas a dormir muy tarde."

Miro el reloj y eran ya las 12 de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Minto no salió a desayunar. Ambos chicos lo hicieron a solas y se fueron hacia la universidad. Por el camino Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke.

-¿Has dormido mal?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tengo mala cara?

-¡Que va! ¿Tú mala cara? -echo una carcajada -Ojalá yo tuviese la cara que tienes tú cada día.

Sasuke le miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué dices?

Naruto se había vuelto demasiado amable a ojos del Uchiha. Que ahora su amistad se hubiese consolidado a una más fuerte, era sin duda una realidad. Pero se había dado cuenta que su actitud hacía él había tenido un cambio de 360º.

-No me hagas caso. -cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta de entrada Naruto paro en seco -¿Tú saldrías conmigo? -Sasuke quién se había adelantado paro ¿Te resulto atractivo?

-¿A qué viene eso? -se giró y se encontró con el semblante serio de Naruto.

-A que me gustaría salir contigo.

-No creo que saliese bien -comento Sasuke volviendo a emprender la marcha.

-Si al menos me dieses una oportunidad, cambiarías de opinión. ¡Pienatelo! -dijo alzando la voz cuando Sasuke ya había entrado.

···

Al salir Itachi había ido a buscar a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? -al acercarse revolvió un poco el pelo de su hermano.

-Bueno, como siempre.

-¿Y ayer qué tal?

-Tsk…

-Intuyo que mal. Tiene algo que ver con Minato.

-Tiene que ver con todo. Estoy harto -soltó con fastidio.

-Las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles como uno espera. Quizás hablar con él te iría bien -Sasuke se quedo mirándole mientras caminaban.

-Fuiste tú quién me advirtió que no me convenía.

-Mira desde hace mucho aprendí que si no luchas por lo que quieres acabas arrepintiéndote.

-¿Lo dices por ti?

 **· Flashback ·**

Se había puesto su mejor camisa. Sin duda la ocasión lo merecía. Había reservado en el mejor restaurante de la zona. Había llegado 10 minutos antes. Quería que todo fuese perfecto para la ocasión. Al llegar su invitado quedó de piedra. No solo por como resaltaba y la gente lo observaba al pasar, sino porque siempre tenía esa aura tan suya, tan mágica. Tan jodidamente guapo.

Apreció como Itachi todavía llevaba los cabellos un poco mojados. Una camisa blanca a conjunto con unos pantalones negros. Extremadamente sexy

Él por su parte se había puesto unos jeans desgastados y camisa roja. Bastante casual pero bien vestido. El perfume del Uchiha embriago y nublo su mente.

-¿Hace mucho que esperas?

-No, no. Séntate, acabo de llegar hace nada -sus ojos brillaban -Estás guapísimo.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

-Gracias. Tú también.

Minato le observo por unos momentos en silencio. Sin duda era el tipo de hombre que enamoraría a cualquiera con solo una de sus miradas. Le encantaba todo de él. Incluso en la cama se lo pasaban como nadie. Pero desde hacia un tiempo algo estaba fallando en su relación.

-¿Quieres terminar? -comento enfrentando la situación pero asustado de hacerlo.

-¿Y tú?

-Pareciese que nos hemos enfriado. Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Y yo quiero algo más que noches de sexo apasionado contigo. Y no te veo muy decidido a luchar por lo nuestro.

Se había negado a verlo, pero por mucho que había dejado que el tiempo pasase. Ya solo se encontraba con Itachi muy de vez en cuando para terminar en la cama follándose como desesperados. Hambrientos por descargar su tensión, su cuerpo y su mente.

Itachi se mantuvo callado. La cena paso tranquila. Al ver que Itachi no estaba por la labor de hablar de su relación , acabaron hablando de cosas cotidianas.

Al salir del restaurante fueron directos a la casa de Itachi.

-Estás muy serio -comento el Uchiha al reparar en la expresión del rubio -¿No te lo has pasado bien?

-Hacia tiempo que no salíamos los dos.

Al llegar tachi abrió la puerta principal con la llave que llevaba en su bolsillo y dejo que Minato pasase primero. Al entrar dentro no le dejo tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar cuando lo empotró contra la pared.

-Hoy estás especialmente seductor -Minato sonrió y ambas bocas se unieron.

Itachi le tomó por la nuca e intensificó el contacto. Sus lenguas, sus salivas, todo se hizo uno. Minato deposito ambas manos en las mejillas del Uchiha.

-¿Quieres pasar una última noche conmigo? -pronunció Itachi con voz ronca.

De la boca de Minato salió un pequeño gemido contenido. El cuerpo de Itachi se estaba apretando contra el suyo.

–-Que rápido te calientas -bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Minato y con agilidad empezó a desabrochar su cremallera -Ya estás duro…

-Cada vez que te veo se me pone así -le pico el rubio sabiendo que eran la clase de obscenidades que enloquecían a Iatchi.

Itachi volvió a besarle, esta vez con algo de brusquedad haciendo que chocase contra la fría pared. Acto seguido le volteo y observo su bien formada espalda. Minato siempre había tenido un cuerpo escultural y estaba en plena forma.

Acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a la altura de sus pantalones, los cuales bajo un poco haciendo lo mismo con sus calzoncillos.

-Tengo tantas ganas de follarte...Un día de estos te parto en dos…

Noto como el rubio reaccionaba a sus lascivas palabras. Saco su potente erección y la deposito en la entrada de Minato. Con una mano le cogió de la cadera y al siguiente segundos su polla ya yacía dentro embistiéndolo con furia.

Minato no solo estaba acostumbrado a las maneras bruscas de Itachi, sino que le había cogido el gustillo después de comprobar en carne propia lo mucho que le ponía y hasta que punto llegaba a excitarse. Acabando en unos orgasmos bestiales, que solo el Uchiha conseguía proporcionarle.

-Ahh...ah… -de la boca del rubio brotaron un sinfín de gemidos, imparables, incontenibles. Y tampoco quería silenciarse, pues sabía que no había cosa que pusiese más a tono a Itachi que escuchar a su amante jadear para él -Sigue….

Itachi no paro el ritmo. Bombeaba su culo enviando ráfagas de placer a él mismo y a su contrario. De vez en cuando subía su mano hasta el cabello del rubio y lo estrujaba, con posesividad, con orgullo, con deseo, pues Minato era suyo, al menos en ese momento y en ese instante nadie podía arrrebatarselo.

Lo habían hecho infinidad de veces, dejándose llegar por sus instintos más primitivos. Pero esa noche no fue cualquier noche, esa noche no fue como las demás. Fue la última y quizás ignornadolo o siendo conscientes de ello, se entregaron como nunca. Repitiendo incluso después de quedar exhaustos de tanto haberlo hecho.

 **· Fin Flashback ·**

Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Sí, lo digo por mi.

Sasuke no acabo de entender a que se refería su hermano pero prefirió no preguntar.

-¿Y si otra persona aparece? -pegunto captando otra vez la atención del mayor.

-¿Quieres qué te conteste o quieres que te diga lo que tú quieres oír?

Itachi siguió caminando y Sasuke se quedo atrás.

-¿No vienes? -Itachi reacciono al ver que no le seguía.

-Vendré para cenar. Tengo que irme -se echo a correr a toda velocidad.

No paro hasta llegar a la casa de los Uzumaki. Fue Minato quién le abrió la puerta.

-¿¡Sasuke!?

-Necesito hablar con Naruto -dijo a duras penas con la voz agitada de tanto correr.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.


	7. Chapter 7

Había ido hasta la casa de los Uzumaki sin pensar en que allí también estaría Minato.

-Naruto no esta ahora ¿Quieres pasar? -le abrió la puerta -Pero no creo que tarde -el Uchiha entró no muy convencido, pero al fin y al cabo evitar a Minato siempre no iba a ser posible.

-Siéntate, te traeré algo para beber.

-No hace falta -se adelantó Sasuke a lo que Minato sonrió -Bueno vale -acabo diciendo.

Con tal solo una de sus sonrisas lograba apaciguarle. Se estremeció al darse cuenta.

-Hoy tenía entrenamiento. Dentro de poco va a tener una competición y se está esforzando al máximo.

Sasuke se había sentado en el sofá. Minato llego con una bandeja con dos tes y un par de pastas.

-Lo que tienes que hablar con mi hijo debe ser muy importante para que hayas venido corriendo, casi sin aliento. ¿Va todo bien?

-Naruto y yo estamos saliendo -mintió mirando hacia el suelo como si fuese lo más importante del mundo y evitando el contacto visual con el mayor.

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Minato se quebró.

–-Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba... Tampoco sabía que a mi hijo….que le gustases…-hablo descolocado sin saber muy bien como afrontar el asunto.

-Hace poco.

Acababa de mentirle y ya se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Quería ver su reacción, saber que pasaría si en verdad empezaba a salir con Naruto. La expresión que mostraba ahora la cara de Minato era mucho más de como se lo había imaginado. Y le dolía.

-Supongo que es culpa mia. Es lógico que Naruto no haya querido contármelo -paso una de sus manos por entre los cabellos , quitando varios que caían sobre su frente.

Trago saliva y sintió su garganta amarga. ¿Eran ganas de llorar lo que tenía? No, no iba a llorar ahora. No delante de Sasuke.

-Tu hermano me hablo sobre ello… -Sasuke le observo con seriedad -Que iba a ser mejor para ti, relacionarte con chicos de tu edad...Creeme que lo entiendo, pero… -callo al darse cuenta de que si continuaba no iba a poder evitar escapar alguna lagrima.

-¡Si soy un capullo! -hablo de repente -No entiendo porque queréis estar conmigo. Tú, Naruto. -apretó sus puños.

Minato se levanto y se fue hacia donde estaba tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿En serio que no lo sabes? -Minato acostumbraba a estar con una expresión relajada y serena, ahora poseía una bastante dura y seria -¿No sabes por qué atraes a la gente?

Sasuke se perdió en sus ojos azulados.

-Eres difícil de ignorar -susurro tan cerca que para Sasuke resulto ser demasiado.

El menor retrocedió en vano ya que Minato había pasado uno de sus brazos por entre su cintura y lo tenia agarrado con firmeza. Sabía que no era lo correcto pero dejo paso a sus deseos y lo beso comprobando más tarde que Sasuke no intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

Sasuke sabía igual que siempre, dulce, tanto que quería repetir una y otra vez.

El Uchiha que siempre estaba en guardia y que en las últimas ocasiones siempre había rechazado el contacto con Minato , esta vez se dejo hacer. Tenia el peso de Minato encima de su cuerpo.

El rubio colo una de sus manos por debajo la camiseta de Sasuke y recorrió su torso, comprobando que su piel estaba bastante fría.

Siguieron besándose por minutos. Ambos desesperados por enredarse en la boca del otro y disfrutando de cada caricia.

Cuando los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, algo hizo reaccionar a Minato.

-Dios...Sasuke, en serio que me haces perder la cabeza… -se echo para atrás -No puedo…

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestiono el menor añorando de inmediato el calor que le había dado Minato.

-No voy a traicionar a mi hijo de esta forma -termino de levantarse y dejo a Sasuke en la misma posición, aún semitumbado y con media camiseta subida -Tú eres el que debe decidir con quién quieres estar. Si estás con él, yo no voy a tocarte más -concluyo seguro de lo que decía.

¿Decidir? Itachi le había dicho que hablase con Minato ¿Pero hablar de qué? En vez de eso le había mentido y ahora había estado enrollándose con él.

En su cabeza creía que salir con Naruto era la vía fácil. Estar con Minato le había traído más de un disgusto, noches en vela y otras tantas lamentándose y llorando. Estaba más que harto de eso.

Sí, salir con Naruto iba a hacerle bien. cambiar de aires, probar algo nuevo, salir con alguien de su edad...Había ido a la casa de Naruto con la intención de aceptar su petición. Una vez más las cosas no habían salido según lo previsto.

¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? ¿Como un completo desgraciado?

-Sasuke, a estas alturas es estúpido seguir con esto. Yo te quiero -declaro sin sentirse mal por ello.

No era una novedad, pero sí era la primera vez que se atrevía a decírselo a la cara, completamente convencido. Ya lo de Itachi había quedado muy atrás. Y por irónico que sonase, solo su hermano menor había sido capaz de hacerle olvidar y enamorarle de nuevo.

No esperaba una respuesta del Uchiha. No lo había dicho con la intención de recibirla. Pero en el fondo se sentía mal por verse el único que lo había dicho.

La puerta se abrió de repente apareciendo Naruto empapado de arriba abajo.

-Wow como llueve -dijo cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

Reparo poco después en que Sasuke estaba allí.

-¿Hola?

Minato que se había quedado con una expresión seria se esforzó en sonreír.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? Te traeré una toalla. Sasuke ha venido a verte -comento dejando solos a los dos menores.

-¿Has venido a verme a mi? -No muy seguro de que hubiese sido así.

-Sí.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación? -Sasuke se levantó y le siguió hasta ella -Tú pasa. Voy a por esa toalla.

Al regresar Sasuke estaba esperándole de pie, casi al lado de la puerta. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sasuke se abalanzo sobre él y depositando sus dos manos en las mejillas del rubio le beso con cierta agresividad. Pero la sorpresa duró poco ya que Naruto enseguida tomo el control y correspondió al beso metiendo toda su lengua en la boca de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo empujo contra la puerta que se cerro de la presión ejercida por ambos cuerpos. Vibrantes, enloquecidos y cegados por la pasión del momento siguieron sin pensar en nada más. La realidad paso a un segundo plano.

Naruto subió la camiseta del Uchiha, este subió los brazos y se la saco tirándola al suelo. Naruto con rapidez hizo lo mismo con la suya. Ambos quedaron a pecho descubierto.

Sasuke se fijo en la mojada piel de Naruto. De su pelo rubio caían pequeñas gotas. Ahora sus labios también estaban mojados, de al saliva de Naruto.

-Te veo con ganas Uchiha -murmuro sensual con una voz y una expresión que Sasuke creyó nunca haber visto salir de Naruto -¿Te apetece?

Sasuke rehuyo contestar. Simplemente volvió a pegarse a la boca que segundos antes había estado devorando sin descanso. El de ojos azules lo morreo una vez más mientras que con una de sus manos estrecho el lacio pelo negro de Sasuke. Tan suave, con esa fragancia que Sasuke solía usar. Todo junto le estaban poniendo a cien.

Suyo, suyo, suyo. Quería que fuese suyo.

Ambos eran inexpertos en cuanto a sexo se trababa pero Naruto tenía claro que si iba a follarselo lo haría sin reparos, sin miedos, sin dudar. Ya que Sasuke le atraía al máximo, le gustaba al extremo, le ponía como nunca nadie antes.

-Tocame aquí -soltó colocando la mano de Sasuke en su entrepierna -La tengo durisima…

Sasuke froto arriba y abajo por encima del pantalón la erección que empezaba a formarse. Al rato Naruto tuvo que bajar parte de su prenda al darse cuenta que comenzaba a dolerle de verdad.

-Ahh mierda…

Ni siquiera en una de sus mejores pajas recordaba haberse puesto así de duro y cachondo. Y es que todo ese tipo de reacciones las provocaba Sasuke.

Se sobrecogió al ver que el moreno se agachaba y bajando del todo su pantalón dejo al aire su ya erecto miembro. Palpitaba furioso por un poco de atención.

Parecía un sueño tener a Sasuke a sus pies. Muchas veces había imaginado una escena como esa pero nunca pensó que se haría realidad.

El moreno fijo desde abajo la vista hacia Naruto. El cual estaba exhaltado, mordiendo parte de sus labios en un intento de frenar algún quejido.

Era una tortura para Naruto. Tenerle de rodillas, acariciando su polla. Despacio, tan despacio. Como siguiese así iba a correrse.

-Que sensible… -Naruto al oírle se avergonzó y se puso rojo.

-¡No soy de piedra!

Sasuke paso su lengua por la punta de su erección y esta vez y por mucho que hubiese querido Naruto no pudo reprimirse y pego un alarido bastante agudo. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se tapo la boca.

-Metetela en la boca o haz algo pero deja de torturarme -dijo rápido sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía.

El moreno no dudo. No lo había hecho antes pero simplemente se dejo guiar por su instinto y se la metió en la boca. Un estallido caliente, húmedo, que le enviaba mil punzadas no tardo en hacer reaccionar a Naruto. Sus piernas flaquearon. Bajo su mano y la puso en la cabeza de Sasuke guiándole.

Dentro, fuera, dentro fuera. Sasuke lo hacía tan bien. Tenía tantas ganas de gemir.

-Oh Sasuke...cometela toda…

No acostumbraba a hablar de esa forma, pero el calentón que llevaba encima no hacía más que provocarle reacciones a las que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

Empujo la cabeza de Sasuke hacia si mismo obligándole a que tragase más hondo. Sentía sus huevos como piedras y su cabeza ida. Termino cerrando los ojos. No, ya no podía aguantar más.

Retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta que iba a correrse. Y lo hizo al instante derrabado todo su liquido por el suelo no sin antes volver a gruñir sonoramente.

Le costo varios segundos recomponerse. Tanto placer le habían dejado sin fuerzas. Totalmente débil.

Sasuke relamió sus labios y se levanto topándose con Naruto de frente.

-No sabía que la chupases tan bien -termino diciendo.

Acababa de descubrir una faceta desconocida en Sasuke. Y en él mismo. Ya que el placer que había experimentado había sido indescriptible. Tanto como para haberse quedado completamente vacío. Aún y si hubiese querido volver a correrse otra vez, estaba seguro que ya no iba a salir nada.

-¿No te gustaría que yo te hiciese lo mismo? -se junto al cuerpo del Uchiha y le dio un suave beso en la boca -No prometo hacerlo tan bien como me lo has hecho tú pero...te juro que también te haré temblar de placer.. ¿Qué dices?

-Naruto -el aludido dio un brinco al reconocer la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta.

Se apresuro en subirse los pantalones y coger su camiseta del suelo.

-¿¡Qué quieres?! -

Sasuke se quedo en la misma posición sin hacer nada.

¿Sería que no lo había oído? En más de una ocasión Naruto había pegado más de un chillido. Si estaba cerca sería imposible que no lo hubiese oído.

Ya daba igual. Lo había estropeado del todo. Con cada una de sus miserables acciones, con sus malas decisiones. No estaba hecho para estar con alguien como Minato. Minato se merecía a alguien que pudiese darle amor.

"Yo no estoy hecho para eso" -pensó para si.

Naruto salió de la habitación precipitadamente evitando así que su padre pudiese entrar en la habitación y ver la escena. Sasuke se quedo solo.

Había experimentado algo nuevo. Y no podía decir que hubiese sido una mala experiencia. Había tenido el impulso y las ganas de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo él también era un hombre y tenía deseos. No era algo que tuviese que reprocharse. Pero lo hacía.

Algo heló su sangre de repente. Estaban tan sumido en todo que ni se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna.

No se había empalmado.

-Maldición….


	8. Chapter 8

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! -mascullo irritado por la interrupción de su padre.

-Tú entrenador está al teléfono.

-¿Mi entrenador? -se dirigió hasta la entrada donde estaba el teléfono fijo.

Minato se quedo mirando la puerta de la habitación de Naruto desde fuera. Solo una pared le separaban del amor de su vida. Una pared que ya no solo era física, se había hecho inquebrantable.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho mejor? ¿Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes de haber actuado de otra forma? No había manera de saberlo. Lo único cierto era que seguiría queriéndole a pesar de todo, seguiría haciéndolo.

Sasuke al otro lado recogió su camiseta del suelo y se la puso. Un cúmulo de sensaciones le golpeaban nublándole la mente.

Busco en uno de sus bolsillos su móvil y pulsó el número de su hermano.

-Ven a recogerme a casa de Naruto -dijo al oír la voz de Itachi -No tardes por favor -y colgó

Quería marcharse de esa casa lo más pronto posible. No solo por no tener que lidiar con Nauto. No tenía ni ganas, ni las fuerzas para hacerlo. Sino por no tener que volver a toparse con Mnato. No ahora, ¿Con qué cara volvería a mirarle a los ojos?

-Ni que tuviese que darle explicaciones -hablo para si abriendo la puerta de sopetón encontrándose con un Minato distraído.

El corazón del mayor se disparó al verse descubierto.

-¿Y Naruto? -pregunto Sasuke inconsciente al tratar de que saliese algo por su boca.

-Al teléfono.

-Yo ya me voy -dijo pasando de largo.

-¿Ya has terminado lo que tenías que hacer?

La voz de Minato atravesó al menor, como una estocada seca clavada en lo más hondo. Eso le había dolido. O al menos en la forma en que lo había pronunciado. No había sido una simple pregunta, una frase dicha al aire. ¿Le estaba acusando?

-¿A qué te refieres? -trago saliva temeroso de lo que iría a decir nuevamente el rubio.

-¿Eso era aquello tan importante por lo que has venido corriendo? -Sasuke no volteó, seguía dándole la espalda.

-¿Eso? -Sasuke cerro los ojos al sentir una cálida mano posarse en sus hombros.

Sí, definitivamente Minato lo había oído. Y el saberlo ahora , y que se lo reprochase era algo que aunque lo había pensado, no era para nada algo agradable o fácil de afrontar.

-Tú solo dime ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir torturándome?

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke. Apretó sus dientes. No era lo que quería. No , hacer sufrir a Minato no era uno de sus planes. Pero al final lo acababa haciendo. Del mismo modo que él había estado sufriendo y sufría incapaz de controlar u ordenar lo que sentía.

-Yo...lo siento… -gruño conteniéndose.

-Más lo siento yo Sasuke...Ese día en que creí que podíamos ser felices. Debía estar loco…-quito la mano de su hombro y el Uchiha lo percibió como que le dejaba marcharse.

-Me quieres…-dijo en apenas un hilo de voz -Yo no merezco que lo hagas. No me lo merezco...

-Sigues empeñándote en apartarme de tu lado. Te comportas como si no quisieses involucrarte con nadie. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Romperte en pedazos?

-Quizás lo mejor sería que me quedase solo...así no volvería a joder a nadie.

La puerta sonó. Al abrir Itachi entró saludando amablemente. La lluvia se había calmado y ahora solo caían unas pequeñas gotas que apenas mojaban.

Sasuke salio de la casa sin decir nada a nadie, ni a su recién llegado hermano. Itachi miró a Minato y alzo la mano a modo de despedida.

-Me lo llevo. Nos vemos.

Cuando el Uchiha menor hubo llegado hasta su casa, se encerró en su habitación como acostumbraba a hacer cuando quería pensar, reflexionar y estar solo. Pero poco después su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la voz de Itachi.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto abriendo la puerta despacio -No te he visto con buena cara. ¿Ha pasado algo que quieras contarme?

Se acerco hasta la cama del Uchiha menor. Este yacía tendido de espaldas contra el colchón. El mayor apoyó una mano encima de su espalda. El cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba.

-No me gusta verte así.

-No hago nada bien. Nada de lo que hago ….Soy una basura -Itachi se echo a su lado y acaricio con delicadeza su cabeza.

-¡No eres nada de eso! Si has hecho algo mal o de lo que te arrepientas. Todos cometemos errores. Incuso yo.

-Abrazame -pronuncio tomando por sorpresa al mayor.

Sasuke de niño sí, pero al hacerse mayor había dejado de lado las peticiones de cariño. Que ahora le pidiese aquello era algo repentino, pero increíblemente maravilloso a ojos de Itachi.

Itachi lo abrazo fuertemente. Dedicándole completamente su atención. Quedándose en esa misma posición.

Esa noche Itachi durmió en la cama de Sasuke. Ambos abrazados, como cuando eran unos críos.

El cuerpo de Sasuke solo dejo de temblar cuando el sueño se adueño de él.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke al abrir su móvil se percato de que tenía varios mensajes de Naruto.

" _Cuando terminé de hablar por teléfono ya te habías ido. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la Uni?" "Tengo que contarte un par de cosas"._

Bajo a desayunar, encontrado que Itachi ya lo había preparado todo. Un desayuno espléndido y una sonrisa le recibieron al entrar en al cocina.

-¿Pudiste dormir? -pregunto ofreciéndole un vaso de leche.

-Sí, gracias. Hoy estoy mejor.

-No hay nada como el pecho de un Uchiha para dormir bien.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No te pongas tonto -tomo el vaso de leche y se sentó en la mesa.

-A mi no me importa. Podríamos dormir así cada noche -su sonrisa se ensancho -¿Que me dices?

-Ni de coña.

Dio un par de sorbos y dejo el vaso a medo beber . Cogió un par de galletas que había preparado su hermano y cogiendo su mochila salió listo hacía la universidad.

Cuando llegó Naruto le estaba esperando en la entrada. Le recibió con un beso y enganchando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sasuke , lo atrajo hacia él.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres saber primero?

Sasuke bufó.

-¿La buena? La buena es que me han seleccionando para jugar en el campeonato de fútbol . Vamos a competir con los mejores equipos del momento ¿No te parece una pasada? Bueno, eso si seguimos ganando, pero seguro que ganamos -acabo diciendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la mala? Inquirió el moreno.

-Que me voy a ir del país por un tiempo -bajo su sonrisa a una mueca más seria -Los partidos se irán jugando en diferentes ciudades. Tengo unas ganas increíbles de visitar otros sitios, de jugar con estrellas que solo he visto en las resistas. Me hace mucha ilusión.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

-Que todas mis ganas de van a la mierda cuando sé que no podré verte -sentenció descolocando a Sasuke -Quizás tú ni te hayas enterado aún pero me molas muchísimo...No creo que tengas ni idea hasta que punto…

-¿Cuándo te vas? -Sasuke sintió un nudo en el estomago y no supo con certeza si era por lo que acababa de decirle el rubio o por tener que afrontar una nueva desventura.

-Dentro de unos días. Todavía no lo sé. Ayer me llamó mi entrenador y me contó un poco por encima. Parece ser que hemos tenido una buena racha este año y hemos llamado la atención del público extranjero.

-Eso es porque estás tú -comento logrando aflorar otra vez la sonrisa de rubio.

-¡Por supuesto! Aquí donde me ves, yo soy un crack -Naruto de pronto se puso enfrente del moreno y le miro fijamente -Sasuke...Oye no se por cuento tiempo me voy a quedar fuera. Supongo que un mes, no sé… pero no voy a poder estar tranquilo….Sé que no voy a poder jugar con todas mis fuerzas si me quedo con dudas….Quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo y me hables de lo que sientes...quiero tenerlo claro antes de irme… -al ver que Sasuke mantenía el silencio Naruto prosiguió -Perdóname si es precipitado, pero yo tampoco esperaba …. Hubiese preferido seguir como hasta ahora y que llegase el día en que pudieses verme con los mismos ojos con los que yo te veo...

-No te preocupares. Lo entiendo. Es solo que yo… -Naruto callo su boca depositando la suya encima.

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora. Vamos a disfrutar los últimos días hasta que me vaya ¿Vale? ¿Quedamos en tu casa a las 6? ¿Después de mi entrenamiento?

-Vale -Naruto se adelanto alzando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia las clases.

No quería que Sasuke tuviese que verle con cara disgustada, pero ciertamente y a pesar de su entusiasmo y felicidad, su disgusto era evidente.

Las horas pasaron como de costumbre. Al salir Sasuke se fue directamente hacia su casa.

-Ya estoy en casa -Itachi estaba tirado en el sofá medio dormido -Naruto vendrá a las seis. Si viene me llamas.

-¿Vas a encerrarte otra vez en tu habitación? Anda ven aquí. Haz compañía a tu hermano mayor -le dejo sitio en el sofá al lado de él -Siéntate.

Sasuke tomo asiento.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? Deberías contarme más las cosas que te pasan y no cerrarte tanto en ti mismo. Para eso están los hermanos mayores, para escuchar y ayudar en lo que puedan.

A Sasuke no le gustaba para nada hablar de si mismo. Y aún si se trata de su hermano le costaba. Aún así sabía que podía confiar en Itachi.

-No tengo mucho que decir -dijo mirando hacia el frente. La televisión estaba encendida pero con el volumen bajo.

-¿Qué tal tu novio?

-¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? -esta vez lo dijo mirando hacia su hermano.

-¿No estás saliendo con Naruto?

-Salir lo que se dice salir….no -dio un suspiro y se acomodo en el sofá, apoyando su espalda en el -Nos besamos y eso.

-¿Y eso? -inquirió -¿Habéis intimado?

-¡¿Pero que clase de preguntas me haces?! -gruño -¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-No me puedo creer que todavía no lo hayáis hecho -comento molestando al Uchiha menor.

-¡Yo no soy como tú!

-¿Como yo? ¿Que tendría de malo hacerlo con la persona que te gusta? -Sasuke callo -¿O no te gusta?

-¡Claro que me gusta! -respondió de inmediato.

-¿Más que el otro rubio?

Si en su destino se habían cruzado dos chicos rubios de ojos azules no era culpa suya. Que fuesen de la misma familia tampoco lo era. Que hubiese acabado involucrado con los dos sí lo era.

-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que elijas lo que quieres en tu vida? -las palabras de Itachi resonaron en su cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

-Que fácil suena cuando tú lo dices -comento en un tono un poco irónico.

-No creo que ni tú sepas lo que quieres -una vez más ese comentario no fue del agrado del menor y se lo demostró enviándole una mala mirada.

-No vuelvas a tratarme como si fuera un niño. No lo soy.

Itachi revolvió los cabellos de Sasuke.

-Ya se que no lo eres hermanito, y por eso mismo te estoy diciendo todo esto. Nadie se merecen que juegues con sus sentimientos -Se levantó del sofá -Salgo a comprar. Vendré en un rato.

Sasuke terminó en su habitación. A pesar de que podía llegar a ser pedante y molesto tenía que admitir que esta vez su hermano tenía razón.

Cogió su móvil y busco el número de Minato entre los de su lista. Por varios segundos se quedo mirando la pantalla. Finalmente pulsó la tecla de llamada.

No tardo mucho en oír la voz de Minato al otro lado. Minato respondió y al ver que nadie contestaba insistió.

-¿Es una broma?

Sasuke apretó sus labios y terminó hablando en apenas un susurro.

-Soy yo Sasuke…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Me llamas con número oculto? -cuestiono extrañado.

Sin saberlo se había delatado. No era la primera vez que hacía el mismo ritual. Llamar , oír su voz y colgar. Iba a ser igual, hasta que había decidido que ya era suficiente de esconderse.

Fue incapaz de pronunciar ninguna otra sílaba de su boca. Al otro lado Minato se impaciento.

-¿Estás bien? … -podía percibir la respiración agitada del moreno -¿Sasuke? ...Vale, no hace falta que hables si no quieres. Pero me sorprende que me llames y te quedes mudo.

-Me apetecía escuchar tu voz -y esa era exactamente la realidad. No había otra razón para llamarle.

-Es todo un logro oírte decir eso -hablo calmado.

-Te debo parecer alguien patético-acabo diciendo Sasuke sintiéndose mal por la situación.

-Solo alguien asustado de afrontar lo que siente. Lo que de verdad sientes. Nunca te has dado el lujo de dejarlo salir del todo. Pero es algo típico en los Uchihas -dijo recordando cuando estaba con itachi.

-Lo nuestro no tenía futuro.

El moreno se echo en la cama con el móvil aún en la oreja.

-Eres todo un brujo Sasuke -declaro sarcástico -Si no tenía futuro, ya me hubiese encargado yo de crear uno.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Por un momento se había olvidado de lo increíble que podía llegar a ser Minato y de como con una palabra, una frase lograba reconfortarle y llevarle a lo más alto.

-Uno en el que solo cupiéramos tú y yo.

-Minato…

-Venga Sasuke no me hagas decir más. Que como empiece no acabo.

-Creía que estarías cabreado conmigo.

-¿Cabreado? ¿Y de qué serviría que lo estuviera? Yo no puedo atarte y obligarte a que no te veas con nadie, ni hagas nada. Eso es cosa tuya.

-Pero en cambio yo cuando supe lo de Itachi…le hubiese matado.

Minato sin poderse contener echo una risa.

-Tienes mucho carácter y esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido. Era evidente que Minato era mil veces más maduro que él, que no hacía más que dejarse llevar por sus arranques y escaparse cuando algo no era de su agrado.

-Eres tan diferente a Naruto… -declaro en voz alta uno de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-Naruto aún es un chico. Es normal que seamos diferentes. Pero tú como novio, deberías cuidarle.

-¡No somos novios! -acabo diciendo irritado y enfadado consigo mismo por haberle mentido -Te mentí. Él me pidió salir, pero yo en ningún momento ...Yo nunca le dije que sí -esta vez el silencio fue de parte del mayor -¿Minato?

-Esto es lo peor que hubieses podido decirme… -Sasuke se puso en tensión al escucharle -Ya había empezado a hacerme la idea...Y ahora vuelves a ponerlo todo patas arriba. ¿Cómo pretendes que te olvide? Si no haces más que darme razones para que te quiera.

El Uchiha se alegro de no tenerle en frente porque dudaba que en ese momento no hubiese flaqueado una vez más , como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Él que era quién más merecía su indiferencia y rechazo, en vez de eso Minato no hacía otra cosa que no fuera regalarle palabras de amor. Palabras que se clavaban duramente.

-En verdad no he hecho más que hacerte sufrir.

-Eso no es cierto. Todas las veces que me has permitido tocarte, besarte, me has echo la persona más feliz de la tierra. Es simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado, para mi era suficiente. Si alguna vez lo he pasado mal, lo podré olvidar.

-No hables así… -masculló sintiéndose incómodo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acabarás diciéndome que tú también me quieres a mi?

La conexión se corto. Sasuke le había dado al botón de finalizar la llamada. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Su corazón agitado pero lento al principio, estaba por salirse de su pecho. Y sintió que le costaba respirar.

Minato no volvió a llamar. Había dejado su semilla plantada en el Uchiha. Ahora le tocaba a él. No iba a insistirse, ni tampoco invadir su espacio mientras él no quisiese.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

Cuando el timbre sonó su hermano todavía no había vuelto a casa. Sasuke se encargó de abrirle la puerta a Naruto, quién entro precipitado con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo siento, llego un poco tarde. La duchas estaban a tope y me tenido que duchar el último -llevaba sus cabellos rubios aún mojados y despeinados.

-No pasa nada. Pasa -Naruto como acostumbraba le dio un pico en los labios a modo de beso.

Olía increíblemente bien. Fue lo que pensó Sasuke de inmediato.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer? -dijo Naruto a la vez que dejaba su mochila a un lado del sofá -¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

-No sé. No había pensado en nada.

-Pues como hagamos lo que yo quiero hacer….

-¿El qué?

-Guarradas -directo y claro. No mentía -Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente cuando te veo. Llámame guarro, pero después de lo que paso el otro día….

-Un poco guarro sí que eres…

Naruto se rió y le dio un empujón.

-No todo es culpa mia. Es que tú me provocas -le guiño un ojo -Por cierto, tengo algo que darte -Abrió su mochila y de ella saco un sobre cerrado -Toma, guarda esto.

Sasuke miró el sobre que le acababa de dar.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Para qué me lo das?

-Ábrelo y leelo cuando me haya ido. No antes.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Es alguna confesión o algo? -indagó, a lo que Naruto le devolvió la mirada pero esta vez serio.

-Hazme caso y no preguntes. -acorto la distancia que le separaba de Sasuke y lo estrecho contra él-Joder , como te voy a echar de menos. Todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores desde hacía mucho tiempo…-lo apretó fuerte sin reparar en la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

-Oi Naruto…

-Sí, lo siento – aflojo el agarre -¿Salimos un rato? Necesito aire.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Habían salido de la casa de los Uchiha y ahora andaban por una calle poco transitada. Naruto se había quedado más atrás. Sasuke iba delante pero no muy lejos del rubio.

Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Uno más que otro.

-Sabes...Sí ganamos el campeonato y nos proclamamos ganadores, seguramente me haga famoso y todo. ¿Te imaginas? Todo el mundo queriendo hacerse una foto conmigo, pidiéndome autógrafos. Debe ser increíble.

-Vas a ligar un montón.

Naruto corrió unos pasos hasta ponerse al lado de Sasuke.

-Tú siempre serás mi preferido -puso su brazo por entre sus hombros -Dudo que ningún otro llegase a gustarme tanto como tú.

-¿Tanto?

-Tienes el punto ese que me gusta, de chico frío y misterioso. Aunque he de decir que siempre me has caído mal. Siempre destacando más que nadie en el instituto. Siempre haciéndolo todo perfecto.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar?

\- Eramos amigos. Y a pesar de de que llegue a envidiarte , acabé dándome cuenta que en verdad te admiraba. Quería ser alguien como tú. Llegar a donde tú estabas. Caminar a tu lado -rozo los cabellos negros del que estaba a su costado -Como ahora.

-Que sentimental te pones -pego su frente a la de Naruto y se besaron.

Terminaron en el mismo lago que Naruto le había enseñado con anterioridad. Soplaba un viento fresco y algo alterado.

-Me encanta este sitio. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te lleve aquí? -Sasuke que se había sentado en el suelo a la orilla asintió -Ese día estabas echo polvo…

Naruto se quedó de pie mirando hacia el horizonte. Su pelo rubio se mecía de un lado al otro.

-Que idiotas somos -siguió hablando el rubio. Sasuke seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, como al aire agitaba el agua -Yo soy un completo idiota.

-¿Hm? -Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia él

-A pesar de lo entusiasmado que estoy, en lo único que puedo pensar es en …-trago saliva -cómo hacer que te enamores de mi…

Se formo un silencio que solo el sonido del viento rompía. Después de varios segundos el ojiazul volvió a hablar.

-Pero ya se me pasará -Sasuke que lo observaba se fijo en la sonrisa que tenía. Tan sincera y cálida. Esta vez se veía forzada -Ahora solo tengo que concentrarme en los partidos que tengo. Prepararme , entrenar e ir a por todas. Quiero ganar. ¡Convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón!

-Lo conseguirás.

-Eso espero.

Al regresar lo hicieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca hasta que volvieron a estar enfrente del hogar de los Uchiha.

Naruto se paró enfrente de Sasuke y como si de una obra de arte se tratara admiro su figura, su cara, todo él. Se sentía triste, desanimado.

-Lo amas. . . ¿A mi padre? -su voz salió casi quebrada, sin timbre. Tenía la garganta áspera y seca -¿Podrías ser completamente sincero y contestarme?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sobrecogido. Las manos de Naruto que había depositado encima de sus hombros temblaban. Muy pocas veces, se podía decir que no recordaba ninguna, eran las que había visto a Naruto tan afectado.

-¡Contéstame maldita sea! -al ver que de la boca del Uchiha no salía ninguna palabra lo zarandeo repetidas veces -¡No juegues conmigo!.

.

.

.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

 _El próximo capítulo será el último. No quiero alargarlo más. Siento que ya no estoy 100% con este fic y prefiero terminarlo a tiempo antes que volver a dejarlo a medias._

 _Tengo claro el final pero creedme que no ha sido fácil decidirme con quién dejar a Sasuke, porque a pesar de que muchos crean que todo tiene que terminar bien , a veces las cosas no son tan sencillas…_

 _¿Y si por una vez en la vida nos dejamos llevar por el corazón? ¿Y si lo dejamos escapar y nos fugamos a nuestra suerte?_

 _Sasuke podría quedarse o irse, podría quedarse y esperar a Naruto o terminar en brazos de Minato._

 _En mi recae tan difícil elección._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y leerán este fic en un tiempo. Sois especiales :)_


	10. Chapter 10

-Naruto -el aludido volteo hacia donde se oía la voz.

De pie a unos pasos estaba Itachi mirándolos con una expresión seria.

-Vete a casa Naruto -el chico de cabellos rubios apretó sus puños y apartando la mirada bruscamente echo a correr a toda pastilla.

Cuando Sasuke reaccionó empezó a correr en la misma dirección hasta que el fuerte grito de su hermano le hizo parar en seco.

-¡SASUKE! Déjale -el Uchiha menor volteó y le miro sin entender -¿Qué no ves que necesita estar solo? Si vas solo vas a empeorar más la situación.

Sasuke mordió su labio con fuerza y observo como la figura de Naruto ya había desaparecido de su vista. Itachi se acerco hasta donde estaba.

-No es el momento -comento depositando una mano encima des su hombro para reconfortarle -Aún si fueras detrás de él ¿Qué crees que lograrías con eso?

-Pero no he...no he sido capaz de contestarle… -masculló afectado y con remordimientos por lo que accababa de pasar.

-Quizás él ya sepa la respuesta. Tú silencio ha hablado más que cualquier palabra que le hubieses podido decir -termino diciendo cogiendo luego de la mano a Sasuke -Entremos en casa. Te prepararé chocolate caliente.

No lloró, pero Itachi siempre atento a todo y por sobretodas las cosas a su hermano menor, se percató que sus ojos por un momento se volvieron cristalinos.

 **···**

Sasuke salió de la ducha aun con la toalla enroscada en su cintura.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó Itachi invitándole que se sentase a su lado en el sofá -¿Quieres que duerma contigo hoy?

Sasuke tomó asiento al lado de Itachi y se acomodo recostándose en uno de los brazos de su hermano mayor.

\- No, estoy bien.

Itachi encendió la tele y pasaron varios minutos mirando varios programas de puro entretenimiento. Sasuke simplemente mirando hacia la pantalla pero sin ver realmente lo que aparecía en ella. Parecía más bien estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Después de otro rato el Uchiha menor acabo sucumbiendo a su propio cansancio y se durmió.

Itachi lo cogió en brazos con cuidado y lo llevó hasta su habitación, donde lo acostó y lo tapo con la misma delicadeza que lo había echo siempre. Después del mal rato, poder verlo descansar y en paz, le hacía sentir cierta paz. Besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

No tenía sueño así que acabo otra vez enchufado frente al televisor viendo una película de media noche. Finalmente y ya aburrido, decidió irse a dormir. Eran casi las 3 dela madrugada.

No hubo llegado hasta su cuarto cuando oyó varios portazos que le obligaron a regresar hasta la entrada.

Al abrir se encaró con una mirada angustiada, una respiración agitada y una voz temblorosa.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto no ha regresado! -dijo rápidamente sin dejar que Itachi pudiese asimilar el mensaje.

-¿Minato? ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Naruto? -dejó pasar a Minato y cerró la puerta.

-No lo sé. Lo vi llegar pero no quiso contarme nada. Lo encontré muy raro. Había estado llorando pero ya sabes como es… Luego se ha vuelto a ir y no le visto más...-Itachi le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Tranquilizate. Seguro que no le ha pasado nada -Minato se echo las manos a la cabeza -Ven, vayamos a la cocina. Sasuke esta durmiendo.

Itachi dejó que Minato tomase asiento y le dio un vaso de agua.

-Cuéntame que ha pasado.

Minato cogió aire y respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Estoy preocupado Itachi. Mañana tenía uno de sus últimos partidos. Sabe que tiene que madrugar. Nunca ha fallado a uno, mucho menos ahora que sabe que irán al campeonato. Por eso cuando han ido pasando las horas y no regresaba a casa he empezado ponerme histérico...¿Y si le ha pasado algo? -finalizó en un deje de voz acongojado.

-¿Le has llamado? ¿Has llamado a la policía? No creo que haya que ponerse en lo peor solo porque sean las 3 de la noche y no haya vuelto a dormir -Itachi reparó en lo que acababa de decir -Aunque…

-¿Aunque? …

Itachi no muy seguro de si era lo apropiado contárselo se contuvo por un instante.

-Esta tarde Naruto y mi hermano han tenido un mal momento.

Minato fijó su vista en la de Itachi.

-¿Un mal momento? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando yo he llegado me los he encontrado encarandose. Tu hijo le ha preguntado que si te amaba….y por su expresión … -dejó la frase a medias al ver la reacción de Minato.

-Maldita sea...¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto parece no tener fin! - exclamó dando un golpe encima de la mesa -He terminado haciendo daño a las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo...No podría perdonarme jamás que algo malo pudiese pasarles….Si llega a pasarle algo a Naruto..yo….

-No dejaremos que eso suceda. Ten por seguro que me encargaré de que nada malo les pase.

Minato alzó la vista hacia él y por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta se sintió confortado y animado.

-Te lo agradezco infinitamente Itachi.

Después de todo recordaba porque había estado saliendo con Itachi. Era una persona tan increíble como maravillosa. Capaz de elevarte en sensaciones, capaz de transformarte en alguien mejor.

-¿Qué debería hacer? -cuestiono aun intranquilo -Su móvil está apagado.

-¿Sabes de algún lugar donde podría estar? ¿Suele salir por las noches?

-Sale con sus amigos pero él sabe que el partido de mañana es importante…

-Entiendo. No quería tener que hacerlo, pero no me queda otra que despertar a Sasuke. Supongo que él lo conoce mejor que nadie y puede que sepa donde pueda estar.

Minato frotaba sus manos nervioso.

-Espera aquí.

Fue hasta el cuarto de Sasuke y lo encontró exactamente como lo había dejado. Se acerco hasta él y le hablo en la oreja despacio y bajito.

-Oi Sasuke...Siento despertarte pero necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y los froto aún somnoliento.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes de algún sitio donde le guste mucho ir a Naruto?

-¿Qué dices? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Minato he venido hace un rato. Naruto no ha ido a dormir a casa. Estaba preocupado y quizás tú sepas donde podría estar.

-¡¿Minato esta aquí?! -echo un brinco reparando de inmediato en como estaba -¡¿Por qué cojones estoy completamente desnudo?!

-No quería despertarte así que solo te quité la toalla y te he dejado dormir así.

Sasuke bufo por lo bajo y se incorporó.

-Pues no lo sé. Me dejo una carta….

-¿Una carta?

-Sí, la metí en mi mochila. Ostras espera -dijo de repente -El lago.

-¿El que esta a las afueras?

Sasuke asintió.

-ÉL me llevó allí. No estoy seguro del todo. Pero es un sitio especial para Naruo. Si tuviese que ir a alguna parte sin duda hubiera ido allí -Al ver que Itachi se iba Sasuke volvió a hablar -¿Piensas ir? Oii Nii-san.

Itachi salió disparado sin dejar que Sasuke pudiese decir nada más. Se oyó la puerta de la entrada como se abría y se cerraba luego de un portazo.

Sasuke se apresuró en ponerse algo encima. Se puso la primera camiseta que vio, una manga corta negra y un chándal también de color oscuro. Salió descalzo y antes de entrar en la cocina lo diviso.

Sí, esa cabellera rubia era la misma. Inconfundible. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención del hombre que estaba casi enfrente de él.

-Sasuke…-recordaba su voz, y sin duda era la suya pero orle en ese tono tan apagado hizo que un pinchazo atravesase su estomago -Lo siento, he hecho que te despiertes -comento fingiendo una media sonrisa.

Sasuke acabó de entrar en la cocina, pero evitando un acercamiento, mantuvo las distancias.

-Es culpa mia lo de Naruto -dijo directo -Yo tengo la culpa. Si a alguien tienes que culpar, culpame a mi.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo -negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡He sido yo! Desde un principio no tuve que haberme involucrado con él. Quería….quería pasar página y lo logré ¿Sabes? -se podía notar como le costaba hablar pero mantuvo la compostura -Me hice la idea de que ya no volvería a verte y de que podría empezar una nueva vida. Todo era perfecto. Un chico guapo de mi edad al que le gustaba y me gustaba ….

-Sasuke basta.

-¿Qué más podía pedir? Pero no...al imbécil de Sasuke no podían irle las cosas así de bien… -flaqueo y trago saliva -Un día y otro puto día...siempre te acababas cruzando por mi cabeza...confundiéndome...hasta pensé que me volvería loco.

Minato se levantó de la silla. Sasuke al verle se echo para atrás.

-No te me acerques…

-¿Qué le contestaste a Naruto?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la pregunta. Le tomó desprevenido completamente.

-¿Naruto te ha preguntado que si me amabas, verdad? Por eso se ha puesto mal ¿No es así? ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Yo…-bajo la cabeza evitando el contacto directo -Nada…

-Ya veo… -se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros del cuerpo del Uchiha. La mano de Minato se posó suavemente en la cabeza del menor y lo atrajo hacía él -¿Me amas? …. -su voz esta vez sonó clara y varonil, tal y como la recordaba Sasuke. La misma voz que le había hecho caer tantas veces y lo seguía haciendo -No has podido decírselo a mi hijo...¿Me lo dirías a mi? -la respiración de Sasuke se aceleró al máximo. Notaba como el cálido y fuerte pecho de Minato bombeaba haciendo que se estremeciese -Por favor…

Tan educado, tan dulce, tan él...

-Creo….creo que sí… -las manos de Minato ya se habían enganchado por su cintura sin dejar espacio entre ellos -Creo que te amo… -a pesar de ser un chico atrevido, su voz en ese momento delataba nerviosismo y timidez.

Los ojos de Minato se cerraron al escuchar aquello e intensifico el abrazo sintiendo que algo dentro de él había revivido. Permanecieron varios segundos en esa posición hasta que se separaron un poco. Minato sin pedir permiso deposito sus labios encima de los del Uchiha en un toque que le supo a gloria.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a tenerte así conmigo. Te creía perdido -añadió estremeciendo a Sasuke -Yo también te amo Sasuke. Siempre lo he hecho. Te amo y quiero que estemos juntos.

-No se si… -Minato le callo posando un dedo encima de su boca.

-Ya veremos lo que pasa y con lo que pase, nos encargamos. Lo único que te pediré de ahora en adelante es que no me apartes. No vayas por tu cuenta pensando que lo puedes abarcar todo. Porque no pienso dejate.

Volvieron a besarse , beso que fue cortado por el sonido del móvil de Minato. El rubio lo cogió de inmediato.

-¿Itachi? ¿Has encontrado a mi hijo? -contesto rápido enseguida de ver que era el número de Itachi.

-Sí. Parece que Sasuke tenía razón. Naruto esta bien, no te preocupes. Pero...no creo que sea conveniente que os encontréis ahora. Si pasa algo te vuelvo a llamar. Iros a descansar -finalizo cortando la llamada.

-Gracias a Dios…- suspiro abiertamente aliviado -Naruto esta bien -le dijo a Sasuke.

···

-No soy quién esperabas -alegó de pie observando como a unos metros estaba Naruto dentro del lago nadando en solitario -¿Qué tal esta el agua?

Naruto no contestó. Salió del agua chorreando por todos lados ya que solo se había quitado la camiseta y se había tirado al agua completamente vestido.

-¿A qué has venido? -seco y cortante. Incluso borde. Esa fue la contestación que hizo sin siquiera mirar al que tenía enfrente. Tomo su camiseta que yacía en el suelo y se la enrosco detrás de la cabeza -Ya ni siquiera le dejan a uno nadar en paz.

-¿A las tantas de la madrugada? -ironizó.

-¿Es asunto tuyo? -volvió a salirle ese tono borde que molesto a Itachi.

-Lo es cuando preocupas a Minato hasta el punto de hacerle venir a mi casa a las 3 de la noche -contesto autoritario.

-Pfff….¡Si venga, tú también! Me tenéis más que frito. Ojalá no fuese mi padre, porque solo porque lo es es que no he terminado dándole una hostia -su cara se cruzo y el sonido de una bofetada se oyó en todo el lugar.

Itachi le había golpeado. Naruto abrió los ojos al máximo y se llevo la mano hasta su mejilla adolorida.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?! -gruño y se abalanzo bruscamente hacía Itachi quién lo paro con facilidad.

-Quizás con Sasuke lo tuvieses más fácil. Conmigo ni lo sueñes rubito -cogió el puño de Naruto que iba directo a él y lo apretó sacando un doloroso gemido de la boca de Naruto -Aprende a respetar a tus mayores.

-¡Suelta! -luchaba para zafarse del agarre de Itachi en vano. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba la fuerza de Itachi era evidente -¡Que me sueltes te digo!

-¿Entiendes por qué no atraes a mi hermano? Te falta madurar -comento logrando afectar a un Naruto que no solo paró enseguida al oír aquello sino que hizo que empezasen a brotar varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

Termino cayendo en el suelo de rodillas. Apretó sus puños con rabia y dolor.

-¡No es justo! Por qué tenía que enamorarse precisamente de mi padre… -sollozó quitando varias gotas que resbalaban de sus ojos furiosas.

Itachi le tendió la mano para que pudiese apoyase.

Naruto se levantó e Itachi le ayudo a hacerlo.

-Has acabado empapándome a mi también.

-Te lo mereces -masculló serio.

-Ese tonito y chuleria tuya..¿Es algo nuevo? ¿O es a raiz de qué te hayan dado calabazas? -le pico comprobando que sus palabras eran capaces de afectar a Naruto cada vez -Alguien debería pararte los pies.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Imbéc… -su palabra quedo cortada cuando la boca del Uchiha mayor hubo hecho presión encima de la suya.

Al instante Naruto lo apartó abruptamente, dirigiendo después su mano hacía su boca.

Itachi despreocupado y sin prestarle atención a lo que acababa de hacer simplemente miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Hora de irse a la cama -empezó a caminar dejando atrás a un Naruto aún conmocionado y perdido.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

Al llegar a casa Itachi se fijó en el papel que estaba encima de la mesa del recibidor. Era la letra de Sasuke _"He ido a acompañar a Minato a su casa. No me esperes despierto"._

Itachi sonrió volviendo a dejar el papel donde estaba.

Se fue hasta la habitación de su hermano y revolviendo dentro de su mochila se encontró con la carta que antes le había comentado que tenía.

-Veamos…

La abrió despacio, yendo con cuidado de no romper el envoltorio. Dentro había una foto de Naruto en lo que parecía la azotea del instituto. Sus cabellos rubios se mecían al viento y sus ojos azules miraban hacía el frente. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Cogió el papel que estaba en el fondo del sobre " _Por si me echas de menos, estaría bien que me enviases alguna tuya de vez en cuando ¿No crees? Te dejo la dirección de donde nos vamos a instalar en el revés de la foto"._

Itachi volvió a meterlo todo dentro del sobre y lo dejo otra vez dentro de la mochila.

Le costó dormirse , termino haciéndolo cuando ya eran casi las 6.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

-¿No vas a irte a casa? Si Naruto regresa… -Sasuke le miro fijamente -No, no. No quiero decir que tengamos que escondernos. Solo que por ahora no me gustaría volver a tener problemas. Quiero hablarlo con él a solas. Hacer que lo entienda. Sé que no será fácil pero como padre es lo que me toca.

-No vendrá.

-¿Como lo sabes? -preguntó sin saber a qué se refería el Uchiha.

-Lo conozco. Puede que no tanto como yo, pero en el fondo es bastante orgulloso. Si esta dolido no va a querer encontrarse contigo.

-Era de esperar...Le he quitado a quién quería… -mustió.

-Tú no le has quitado nada. Porque yo nunca le pertenecí -contestó seguro -A fin de cuentas tú tienes derecho a estar con quién quieras ¿No?

Minato le sonrió y lo engancho rodeandole con sus brazos.

-¿Y tú? -aspiro el aroma de Sasuke.

-Yo si tengo que decidir me quedo contigo.

Minato bajo un poco hasta llegar a la oreja de su contrario.

-¿Para toda la vida? -susurro erizando la piel de Sasuke -No voy a conformarme con menos.

Sasuke enrosco sus manos por el cuello del mayor y lo beso.

Sasuke terminó durmiendo en la cama de Minato. Tal y como había dicho Naruto no regresó y para cuando lo hizo Sasuke ya no estaba.

Cuando los ojos padre hijo volvieron a encontrarse y para sorpresa de Minato, Naruto no le ignoro como acostumbraba. Paso a su lado y después de decir un "Lo siento por preocuparte" , le devolvió una mirada que Minato interpretó como que volvían a estar bien y sino , lo volverían a estar muy pronto.

-Iré a entrenar.

-¿Vas a estar bien? No has dormido.

-Estoy mejor que nunca -dijo con voz firme -Si quiero convertirme en el mejor no puedo dejarlo ahora -se encamino hacía el baño -Pero antes necesito una ducha.

-Naruto…. -el aludido paro – Te quiero hijo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

En la casa de los Uchihas, ambos hermanos estaban en la mesa comiendo.

-¿Qué tal la noche? -inquirió Itachi con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara -¿Pasó algo?

-¿A qué te refieres con "algo"? -se avergonzó y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas al pensarlo -No seas..

-Hey, solo era una pregunta, no te pongas rojo -rió cohibiendo aún más a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo viste a Naruto? -preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Ah...Bien. Con los humos un poco subidos. Lo superará.

-Me siento mal por él -dijo Sasuke dejando a un lado su plato ya terminado -No fui sincero, he sido un cabrón.

-Sintiéndote mal no consigues nada. Solo el tiempo lográ curar las heridas. Si vuestra amistad es lo suficientemente fuerte, esto solo será un pequeño bache que quedará en el camino. Deja que el tiempo pase y ya se verá -Sasuke asintió -Por cierto, esa carta de Naruto...

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Me la puedo quedar? -Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para qué la quieres? ¿La has abierto?

-Sí -Itachi sonrió y Sasuke flipo al verle con esa sonrisa boba en la cara -Me entró la curiosidad.

-¿Y qué había dentro?

-Ahh….-Itachi se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recoger los platos sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Nii san?…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

A los pocos días Naruto se fue dispuesto a ganar el campeonato y convertirse en uno de los mejores. No volvió a tener contacto con Sasuke desde el último encuentro .El pequeño Uchiha quiso ir a despedirle pero aconsejado por los dos mayores terminó por no ir y no alterar al chico rubio.

Le mandó un mensaje deseándole suerte y disculpándose.

La relación de Minato con Sasuke se fue consolidando y yendo viento en popa. Al no estar Naruto en casa, la mayoría de días y noches Sasuke las pasaba en casa de Minato.

Itachi un día aburrido empezó a enviarle cartas a Naruto. Cartas que en principio quedaron estancadas al no recibir respuesta, pero que a base de insistencia por parte del moreno, se fueron volviendo fluidas.

Naruto gruñón y molesto al comienzo rehuía del Uchiha. Pero este a base de insistir logró que el rubio acabase contándole las cosas que hacía y le pasaban, y manteniendo el contacto por otros medios.

Sasuke sabía que al volver Naruto acabarían por encontrarse, y tendría que lidiar con aquello. Sin duda tener una relación con el padre de su amigo no había sido tan fácil ni agradable como suponía, pero maldita sea, merecía la pena. Y de ahora en adelante lucharía por lo que amaba.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 _(*Suspiro* Aquí una escritora contenta de haber podido terminar el fic)_

 _La decisión de que Sasuke acabase con Minato ya estaba tomada y reflejada en muchos capis, aunque en varios momentos tuve mis dudas en si dejarle con Naruto._

 _El final no es un ItaNaru en sí, pero me han dado ganas de tontear un poco con esta pareja. Quiero dar a entender que Naruto es perfectamente capaz de seguir con su vida aún sin estar con Sasuke. Y no se acaba el mundo. ¿Qué si al final tuvo alguna aventura con Itachi o no? Lo dejo a la imaginación y gusto de cada uno._


End file.
